Dragon Ball Shippuden
by Kurama no Kyubi
Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto started his two and a half year traning trip, his master Jiraya decided to bring him to one he himself had learned from. meanwhile Son Goku had become a target by the dangerous organization known as Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**A/N: This is a Dragon Ball/Naruto crossover that I've had in mind for quite some time. It's also my first time writing a story on this site, so I would prefer your honest opinion and be free to point out any grammar errors. Also attack names will for the most part be in Japanese, but if there's an attack that I come up with myself and I don't know what it would be in Japanese, I'll write it down in English.**

"Kamehameha" Normal speech

'_Kamehameha' _Normal thought

"**Kamehameha" Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha' **_**Biju thought**

**Disclaimer:** I know It's sad, but I don't own Dragon Ball or Naruto.

Prologue

On an island in the middle of the ocean are two young boys training, if you could call it training that is. For most people it would only seem like their delivering milk.

One of the two boys wore a dark blue martial arts GI with a white belt. He had spiky black hair, black eyes and some kind of wooden stick strapped to his back. This was Son Goku, a young but powerful 11 year old boy.

The other one was bald like a monk, he was wearing a yellow GI with a purple belt and orange pants. He had black eyes, six small dots on his forehead and no nose. This was Krillin, a young 12 year old boy who's also Goku's best friend.

Watching the two young boys train was none other than their master, martial arts champion Muten-Roshi. It had only been a month since Goku and Krillin had come to him for training and their progress, especially Goku's where amazing.

"Hey, Goku?" Krillin said as he was running as fast as he could while carrying the milk. "Yes Krillin?" Was Goku's response before Krillin continued "Why do that dinosaur keep following us?" He said while they were still once again running away from the hungry T-rex.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island were two men in black robes whit red cloud patterns on them and straw hats on their heads, and one of the men also had a large bandaged sword on his back.

"I still don't understand why leader-sama wants him dead!" The one whit the sword said.

"He single handedly destroyed Pilaf's palace and in time he might grow to become a threat to us!"

"Yeah maybe, but after Pilaf got into that accident and lost his ability to use his chakra anyone could have beaten him!"

"Nevertheless, our mission is to kill Son Goku!" He says as he lifts his head just enough so that it's possible to see his eyes which are red whit three black comma like marks in each.

Chapter preview

Roshi "You two can return to the house now, I'll be there in a minute."

Itachi "So you're the famous Muten-Roshi? You must not let your guard down Kisame."

Goku "What the, you're face looks like a fish."

Krillin "G-Goku, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Kisame (draws his sword)" I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, pleased to kill you!"

Itachi "Next time on Dragon Ball Shippuden: Roshi vs Itachi

Character status

Goku: Power level: 40

Techniques: Rock paper scissor, Kamehameha.

Weapons: Power Pole.

Krillin: Power level: 30

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Muten-Roshi: Power level: 136

Techniques: Kamehameha.

Weapons: walking stick.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and also as you probably noticed I will write a chapter preview at the end of each chapter which is almost like the episode previews on Naruto Shippuden. There might be awhile till my next update since I'm planning on writing 8 stories, so I won't continue here until I've written the prologues for those other seven stories. Until next time feel free to review and read my other stories while waiting.**


	2. Roshi vs Itachi

**Dragon ball Shippuden**

**A/N: I know I said that I would be writing 8 stories, but I thought it got a little too much, writing one chapter on one of the stories then going over to another, so I decided that instead I will be only concentrating on one story each week, starting with this one then next week I'll go over to another and continue like that for eight weeks before getting back to this one.**

"Kamehameha." Normal speech

'_Kamehameha.'_ Normal thought

"**Kamehameha." Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha.'**_** Biju thought**

**Disclaimer: **No, no and no, I do not own ANYTHING related to Dragon ball or Naruto.

Chapter 1: Roshi vs Itachi

Muten-Roshi was standing by a small lake watching his two students, Son Goku and Krillin swim back and forth…trying outrun the hungry shark. **(A/N: What's with this guy, first he has them trying to outrun a T-Rex and now he has them trying to swim faster than a shark, what's next? Outrunning a jet?)**

The two boys had improved, at first they could barely keep ahead of the hungry animal, but now you could almost think that they were the ones, chasing the shark.

When the boys got up out of the lake, they got their clothes on and they also put on the turtle shells that Roshi had given them.

"You two can return to the house now, I'll be there in a minute." Roshi said.

"Alright, Roshi-sensei." The boys said at the same time before running towards Kame House.

"Alright, you can come out now." Roshi said as soon as he was sure that Goku and Krillin was out of earshot.

Suddenly two guys wearing black robes with a red cloud pattern and weird straw hats and one of them had a large bandaged sword on his back while the other had red eyes with three black comma-like marks in them, came out from the trees.

"I'm surprised that you were able to spot us so easily, old man." The one with the sword said as Roshi turned around to look at the two men.

'_Black robes with red cloud patterns, so these are members of Akatsuki, the organization that Jiraya-kun warned me about.'_ Roshi thought, remembering his former pupil's words.

"I believe that the Akatsuki might be after the Biju, so to be safe when I bring Naruto with me on a training trip, I'll bring him here so that you can teach him."

"So you're the famous Muten-Roshi?" The man with red eyes said in a calm tone before addressing his partner "Do not let your guard down Kisame."

"Yeah, yeah, but I seriously doubt that this will be any challenging." Kisame said as he removed his hat and Roshi's eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

"You're Hoshigaki Kisame, also known as the "Tailless Biju". One of the seven ninja swordsmen from Kiri and wilder of the shark skin, Samehada." Roshi confirmed before looking over at Kisame's partner.

"Then you must be Uchiha Itachi, the man who murdered his own clan and one of the few to have ever awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan." Roshi said as he got into a fighting stance "You're both members of Akatsuki, an illustrious group of 9 s-ranked criminals."

"Well, if you know that much about us then you should know that you don't stand a chance." Kisame said, obviously having underestimated Roshi.

Roshi suddenly cupped his hands at his side and a small green ball of energy appeared out of nowhere. **(A/N: If anyone's wondering why the ball and by extension the actual wave is green, it'll be explained partly in the next chapter and partly in the chapter after that.)**

"Ka…me…ha…me…" The small green ball grew in size as it got powered up by more of Roshi's ki and Itachi moved out the way while Kisame got his sword of his back and prepared to have Samehada eat away all the chakra that Roshi put into his attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAA." The turtle hermit thrusted his arms towards Kisame and a large green wave that was easily twice as big as the shark-looking man.

Kisame held his sword in front of himself like a shield to defend himself from the attack, believing that Samehada would suck away all of the chakra in the attack.

The wave hit and Kisame was sent straight through the trees and away from Roshi and Itachi.

"Had your partner known about ki, he would've known that the Samehada would be useless in this fight." Roshi said as he turned to Itachi who went through a series of hand signs before stopping at the tora sign.

"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu." Itachi said as he literally blew a fireball from his mouth, but Roshi reacted quickly enough as he went through his own series of hand signs.

"Kameton: Suikame no jutsu." Roshi called out as a turtle made out of water came out of the lake behind him and fell down on the fire ball.

Roshi ran through the steam that was the result of the Suikame hitting the Goukakyo and as soon as he had come out of the steam, he threw a punch, but the Sharingan wielder caught it and counter-attacked with a kick, but to his surprise, the kick went straight through the turtle hermit before said hermit vanished from view.

'_Zanzoken?'_ Itachi thought just before he ducked under a kick from Roshi and leapt away while getting out a kunai and hurled it at the turtle hermit.

Roshi blocked the kunai with his walking stick and threw the stick away before also removing his turtle shell, realizing that in order to beat Itachi, he couldn't keep holding back.

"Strange, that technique usually works." Roshi said.

"With my Sharingan, I can see and predict your every movement." Itachi said.

"Yes. I've battled a Sharingan user before, so I know that, but…" Roshi said, dragging out the last word.

Suddenly Roshi turned to wood and collapsed into the ground and Itachi's eyes widened, not having realized that he was talking to a Moku Bunshin.

'_A Moku Bunshin? But how…'_ Itachi was broken out of his train of thoughts as he felt something behind him and quickly turned around just for Roshi to hit him in the stomach with a…

"RASENGAN." Roshi smiled, believing that he got Itachi, but then Itachi's body suddenly turned into a flock of crows and Roshi ducked down to avoid three shuriken that was aimed for his head and he quickly went through a series of hand signs.

"Kameton: Yokai no jutsu." Roshi said as he shot a stream of lava from his mouth and up into the air before it fell down towards Itachi, who was shocked that Roshi could not only do Mokuton, but Yoton as well, what was next? Bakuton? Hyoton?

Kame House

Goku and Krillin was sitting at the table in Kame House, waiting for Roshi to return while Launch made them some dinner.

"Hey Krillin, how long do you think it will take for dinner to get ready?" Goku asked as he patted his stomach.

"What, don't tell me that you're actually looking forward to it." Krillin said as he still remembered the first time Launch cooked something for them.

Goku looked out the window and suddenly he saw a large explosion out in the distance.

"Ah. That's over where Roshi-sensei is." Goku then got out of his chair, picked up the Power pole, strapped it to his back and ran out the door.

"Hey, Goku wait up." Krillin said as he ran after his rival and best friend.

The two boys ran down towards the lake, but they stopped when they saw something moving in the tree-line.

"G-Goku, I've got a bad feeling about this." Krillin stuttered just before a man with a black robe with red clouds on it came out from the trees.

The man had blue skin, fish-like eyes, gills and he was holding a large bandaged sword.

"What the, your face looks like a fish." Goku said hardly believing what he saw.

"Are you Son Goku?" The man asked.

"And what if I am?" Goku replied while assuming a fighting stance and the man raised his sword and pointed it at Goku while smiling.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, pleased to kill you" Kisame said before he charged at Goku.

Goku then quickly got the Power pole from his back and managed to block Kisame's sword before pushing said Akatsuki member back.

Kisame then jumped back, getting some distance from the kid before charging at him again and he swung his sword, but Goku blocked it and then he jumped up into the air before he swung the Power pole down.

Kisame managed to block it, but Goku pushed the pole down on the sword, so that he got propelled over Kisame and he landed behind said shark-wannabe.

Goku then punched Kisame in the back, sending him several feet forward.

Kisame, who had collapsed down on the ground, got back up to his feet and charged at Goku.

"Power pole extend." Goku said and his pole suddenly extended and he hit the surprised Kisame on the head with it.

While the battle was going on, Krillin was hiding behind a large builder and could hardly believe that Goku was actually fighting the shark-wannabe.

Goku and Kisame jumped away from one-another and suddenly they started running in the direction of Roshi and Itachi's battle, while every now and then, they jumped at each other and swung their weapons.

The lake

There was yet another explosion from one of Roshi's Bakuton jutsus, but just like the last one, Itachi managed to avoid it, though just barely. Roshi's Bakuton wasn't too far off from that of a certain Akatsuki member, Roshi just didn't have the mouths on his hands like Deidara did.

"Kameton: Hyokame no jutsu." Roshi called out as a turtle made of ice came out of the water and came crashing down towards Itachi.

"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu." Itachi said just before he shot out another ball of fire from his mouth and it impacted with the Hyokame, but the ice was to cold for the Goukakyo to do anything, so Itachi jumped out of the way.

'_He's strong, I'll have to use the Mangekyo if I am to win this.' _Itachi thought as his eyes changed slightly. Now the three comma-like marks had enlarged and it looked more like a windmill pattern.

'_Tsukuyomi.'_ Itachi thought as he looked into Roshi's eyes…and nothing happened.

"Genjutsu don't work on me, I have made sure of that." Roshi stated upon noticing Itachi's slightly and almost unnoticeable surprised expression.

"I see, well in that case…" Itachi said as blood started coming down from his right eye "Amaterasu."

Suddenly a small black flame appeared atop of Roshi's head and he screamed, comically and started running back and forth before jumping into the lake and when he came out again, the flame was still there, even bigger and suddenly, Roshi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin?'_ Itachi wondered just before he noticed a burning log that was lying on the ground where Roshi had just been '_No, Kawarimi.'_

Roshi then jumped down from a branch and kicked Itachi in the back of his head, sending the Uchiha into the ground before he turned into a murder of crows.

"Hmmm, I haven't fought someone this good in about 70 years, when me and Hashirama-san took on Uchiha Madara." Roshi said while Itachi was standing a couple of meters behind the hermit, contemplating on what his next move should be.

'_Muten-Roshi, world martial-arts champion, has never been known to lose a fight ever. It seems that the rumors about you aren't over exaggerated, which is bad. I might actually have to resort to using "it", but my chakra is nearly depleted.' _Itachi thought just before they could hear the sound of two weapons clashing for a second and they looked towards where the sound came from to see Goku and Kisame running towards them.

"You're quite stronger than you look kid." Kisame commented as the two of them jumped at one-another, clashing once again. And if you were to look closely you'd be able to Krillin following them in the distance.

Goku stopped as they reached the lake and Kisame jumped over into the middle of the lake, landing the water as he started going through hand signs.

"You can walk on water? I thought only Oji-san could do that." Goku said, shock evident in his voice as Kisame reached the last hand sign.

"Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu." Kisame said before thrusting his arms forward and a shark made entirely out of water shot towards Goku and hit him dead-on.

"GOKU." Krillin yelled as he saw his friend, getting eaten by the shark. But then everyone looked on surprised that Goku was still standing and he hadn't even gotten a scratch from the shark.

"Ummm. Thanks, but I didn't need a bath." Goku said, not knowing that the attack was meant to kill him.

Itachi jumped out onto the water, next to Kisame and put his hand on Kisame's shoulder.

"Kisame, we should go." The Uchiha said just before the two disappeared in a murder of crows.

"Who were those guys?" Goku asked as Roshi walked over to him, still shocked that Goku had survived getting hit with an A-rank Ninjutsu without even getting a scratch.

"They were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, two S-ranked criminals from the elemental countries." Roshi said.

"What were to S-ranked criminals doing, attacking us?" Krillin asked.

"Who knows." Was Roshi's reply.

"What's the elemental countries, Roshi-sensei?" Goku asked as he put away his Power pole.

"Oh, well, it's a long story. We better get inside and I'll tell you everything." Roshi said as they started walking back to Kame House.

Chapter preview

Roshi "The elemental countries, I have students…"

Jiraya "Orochimaru, I'll bring you back to Konoha even if I'll have to brake every bone in your body."

Roshi "…teachers…"

Hashirama "Incredible, Roshi-san. You mastered Mokuton pretty quick for one who doesn't have the Kekkei Genkai."

Roshi "…and even some enemies from that place."

Madara "We meet again, Senju Hashirama, Muten-Roshi."

Roshi "But none even compered to my greatest challenge in those lands."

**Sanbi "You dare challenge me, you pesky human?"**

Young Roshi "Next time on Dragon Ball Shippuden: The elemental countries."

Character status

Goku: Power level: 45

Techniques: Kamehameha, Rock paper scissors.

Weapons: Power pole.

Krillin: Power level: 30

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Roshi: Power level: 136 (without the turtle shell) 150

Techniques: Kamehameha, Zanzoken, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Moku Bunshin, Kameton: Suikame, Kameton: Yokai, Kameton: Hyokame, Kameton: Bakudama, Rasengan.

Weapons: walking stick.

Itachi: Power level: 135 (while using the Sharingan) 140 (while using the Mangekyo) 145

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Housenka tsumabeni, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Suiton: Suiryudan, Suiton: suigadan, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kisame: Power level: 130

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Mizu Bunshin, Doton: Dochu senko, Suiro, Suiton: Senshokuko, Suiton: Bakusui shoha, Suiton: Goshokuzame, Suiton: Dai Bakusui shoha, Suiton: Amesuikoha, Suiton: Suikodan, Kuchiyose.

Weapons: Samehada.

**A/N: Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed it. Also for the rest of this week, I'll be concentrating solely on this story, so the next update might be tomorrow or the day after that. If you're wondering why Kisame's attack didn't work on Goku, well let's just say that in this story, Sayans are practically immune to attacks based on their own elemental affinity.**


	3. The Elemental Countries

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**A/N: This chapter will have quite a few chapters, but it's not a filler since it also explains a lot of things, like for example how Roshi became known as the turtle hermit. Now read and review.**

"Kamehameha." Normal speech/ Present-time Roshi talking during flashback

'_Kamehameha.'_ Normal thought

"**Kamehameha." Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha.'**_** Biju thought**

**Disclaimer: **Yes I own everything related to this story, I'm super rich and super famous (sarcasm).

Chapter 2: The elemental countries

Roshi, Goku, Krillin and Launch were sitting around the table in Kame House with dinner on the table, waiting to be eaten.

"Roshi-sensei, you were going to explain to us what the elemental countries are?" Krillin asked after all, it wasn't that many outside of those lands that knew much about them or the people living there.

"Hmm, yes, I guess I was wasn't I." Roshi said, having hoped that they would forget about it and that he wouldn't have to tell them after all.

"Well, the elemental countries is a continent that lies many miles to the west of here." Roshi started before continuing "It's a continent filled with Shinobi."

"What's a shinobi, is it something that you can eat?" Goku asked as naïve as ever as the others fell down anime style.

"No, we don't eat them, Shinobi are humans processing unique skills and fighting styles." Roshi yelled as he climbed back up on his chair.

"What kind of fighting styles, sensei?" Krillin asked as he too was climbing up on his chair.

"Jutsus." Came Roshi's reply.

"Jutsus? What's that?" Goku asked.

Oh yes, I've heard of that. Jutsus are powerful techniques that come from an internal energy in our bodies that are similar to ki, called chakra." Krillin explained.

"Correct Krillin. And shinobi are trained to use chakra and there are many jutsus which are quite dangerous." Roshi said before continuing after a small pause "Some jutsus are even based on the elements, and the five main elements are fire, wind, lightning, earth and water."

"But I'll get back to jutsus later." Roshi said as he got out map and put it on the table which now miraculously didn't have anything on it, Goku probably ate it all already…even the plates.**(A/N: Lol.)**

"This is a map of the elemental countries, and these..." Roshi said before he started, pointing at several different points on the map "are the 5 major nations, the Land of Fire, the Land of Wind, the Land of Earth, the Land of Lightning and the Land of Water. Each of these five nations holds one of the major shinobi villages."

"What's the major shinobi villages?" Goku asked.

"It's the five largest of the villages where shinobi are trained." Roshi then started pointing at the map again as he continued "The major shinobi villages are, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure."

"Have you ever been to the elemental countries, sensei?" Krillin asked.

"Well yes, now that you mention it, I have. Though it was a long time ago since the last time, about 70 years I think." Roshi said.

"70 years?" Launch said, surprised "Oh my, you're older than I thought."

"The elemental countries, I have students, teachers and even some enemies from that place." Roshi said as he started telling the three about some of his most epic battles.

Flashback

The village of Konoha was as peaceful as ever, in fact after the two great clans of Senju and Uchiha had founded it there hadn't been a single war, and after those Taki-nins had tried to assassinate the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, there hadn't been any more attempts on his life and even though Taki had tried to get him killed he was still willing to give them the Nanabi, now there were just matter of finding that gigantic seven-tailed bug.

But right Hashirama wasn't very concerned with political affairs, since good friend of him had come to visit, that friend was none other than Muten-Roshi, the renowned turtle hermit that had been a friend of the Senju since ages past.

They were currently sparring in training field one which was located on the mountain that had Hashirama's face carved out on it, giving it the name "Hokage Monument training field" and due to this it quickly became the training field where all the different Hokage would train in the future.

Roshi dodged a barrage of wooden tendrils as Hashirama's younger brother Senju Tobirama and their three students Sarutobi Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu were watching the match and the three genin couldn't believe they're eyes at what they were seeing. In fact they believed that only the renowned Uchiha Madara of the Uchiha clan could match Hashirama.

"Whoa, I had no idea that Muten-Roshi-sama was that good." Hiruzen said surprised.

"Even though Muten-Roshi-sama's exploits are legendary, not many people realize how strong he really is, especially when they meet him face-to-face." Tobirama said, having seen Hashirama and Roshi spar several times before. Of course at first it usually ended with Roshi gaining an easy victory, so really it wasn't that Roshi was able to match Hashirama, but Hashirama was able to match Roshi. And after Hashirama developed Mokuton, Roshi asked if he could teach him and so far Tobirama had only seen Hashirama as happy as he got then twice, the other time being when Senju and Uchiha joined forces to build Konoha.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no jutsu." Hashirama said and suddenly his left arm transformed into hundreds of wooden tendrils that shot towards Roshi, but the turtle hermit weaved several hand signs.

"Kameton: Dai endan no jutsu." Roshi called out as he shot a powerful blast of fire straight towards Hashirama and the wooden tendrils got burned, before Roshi cupped his hands at his side in preparation for his most famous attack.

"Ka…" A green ball of ki suddenly appeared in between his hands and it grew bigger as he continued "me…ha…me…"

"HAAA." Roshi finished as he thrusted his hands forward and a wave of green ki flew through the air towards Hashirama, who had just reached the final hand sign in a sequence of hand signs and he slammed his hands on the ground.

"Mokuton: Mokujiheki no jutsu." Suddenly wooden tendrils came up out of the ground and created a protective barrier around the Shodai.

The Kamehameha wave hit the wooden barrier and tried breaking through, but the chakra-infused wood was too dense and the wave dispersed.

Roshi then went through a short sequence of hand signs as the wooden barrier went back into the ground.

"Kameton: Daijurin no jutsu." Roshi called out and his left arm transformed into wooden tendrils, just like how Hashirama's had mere moments ago.

Hashirama was shocked that Roshi performed a Mokuton jutsu since he had never used one before and got caught by the tendrils, ending the battle.

Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu couldn't believe what they seeing, Hashirama-sensei actually lost.

"Incredible, Roshi-san. You mastered Mokuton pretty quick for someone who doesn't have the Kekkei Genkai." Hashirama commented as Roshi canceled his jutsu.

On a tree just outside the village was a man standing. He had long raven-black hair, the same type of armor that Hashirama was wearing, a large fan on his back and his eyes were red whit three black circles in each and a black line connecting the circles as well as black lines that went from the middle of the lines that connected the circles and to the edges of the pupils. This was Uchiha Madara, founder of Konoha together with Hashirama and the only Uchiha that have been able attain the highest level of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Soon this village that betrayed me shall meet its end." Madara said as he looked down on the village, but what he didn't know was that he had already been detected by a certain hermit.

Back at the training field, Roshi had sensed a familiar chakra…Madara's chakra. And he walked over to Hashirama.

"Hashirama-san." Roshi whispered so that the genin wouldn't hear them "Do you sense that?"

"Yeah, that bloodlust in the air, it's Madara alright, no doubt about it." Hashirama whispered as he wondered what his long-time rival was doing back here.

"Hey Tobi, me and Roshi-san are going out of the village for a while." Hashirama said as he turned to his younger brother.

"Very well Hashi, I'll be teaching these three water walking in the meantime." Tobirama said as he noticed the serious look on Hashirama's face and then he knew that "he" was back.

Hashirama nodded and he and Roshi headed towards Madara's location while Tobirama turned his attention to the three disciples that he shared with Hashirama.

"Water walking?" Hiruzen asked before his sensei replied.

"Well Saru, water walking…"

Hashirama and Roshi had quickly managed to get out of the village and it didn't take long before they managed to locate the world's first ever missing-nin.

"We meet again, Senju Hashirama, Muten-Roshi." Madara said when he spotted them.

"Madara, I would've never imagined that it would come to this." Roshi said as there were once a time when he even would've called Madara his friend.

"Roshi, to think that you'd choose Senju, over Uchiha. You might not be a member of our clan, but there was a time when you were closer to us than the Senju." Madara said.

"Madara, you're a fool, you wouldn't have had any future if you'd continue to walk down the path of endless war." Roshi said.

"I don't think talking some sense into him is going to work." Hashirama stated, just before Madara leapt towards them.

End Flashback

"Whoa Roshi-sensei, you fought both Hashirama and Madara on the same day?" Krillin asked, hardly believing that Roshi could fight two of the most famous people to have ever lived in just one day.

"My fight with Hashirama-san was only a sparring match and when fighting Madara, I did have help from Hashirama-san." Roshi said.

"Who's Hashirama and Madara?" Goku asked.

"They were the two founding fathers of Konoha." Roshi said.

"What happened next sensei?" Krillin asked before Roshi continued with the story.

Flashback

"The battle went on for what seemed like hours and eventually the battle had moved over to a place that would later be known as the Valley of the End."

Roshi dodged a large fire ball before weaving several hand signs.

"Kameton: Gousuikame no jutsu." Roshi called out as a massive amount of water came gushing out of his mouth and took the form of a giant turtle.

The water turtle went straight for Madara, who then went through a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Goka mekkyaku no jutsu." Suddenly, Madara shot an intense wall of flame from his mouth and the water turtle clashed with the flame wall and seemed to be consumed by the fires.

Hashirama stood atop one of the many branches that he had created and threw several shuriken at Madara, who defended himself with his fan and waved it so that the shuriken would be sent towards Hashirama, but he clasped his hands together and a branch came up and blocked the shuriken.

Madara then jumped towards Hashirama and was about to cut the branch in two with the scythe that was attached to the fan by a rope, but suddenly Roshi appeared on the branch and blocked the scythe with the Power pole and Madara was force to jump away.

"For the time being it seemed as though we had the upper hand, but that was only until…"

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Madara called out as he slammed his hands down on the ground and in a large puff of smoke came a gigantic fox with nine tails.

"Well, this isn't good." Roshi stated, taking note of the Sharingan eyes in Kyubi's eyes, meaning that Madara was controlling the Biju.

Hashirama went through several hand signs as wooden tendrils started to emerge out of the ground and wrap themselves around the giant fox's legs and body, but the Biju was easily able to break out of the chakra enhanced wood.

"Hashirama-san you'll take care of Kyubi, I'll take Madara." Roshi said as the two went towards their respective targets.

"Kyubi, use your Bijudama to take them out." At Madara's orders, Kyubi started gathering positive and negative chakra over his mouth and the chakra formed a black sphere of energy and Kyubi ate it.

Knowing what was to come, Hashirama weaved several hand signs as Kyubi spat the ball of chakra at him.

"Mokuton: Mokujiheki no jutsu." Wooden tendrils came out of the ground and surrounded him in a perfect dome just before the Bijudama hit and using every ounce of strength he had, he managed to use the wood to throw the chakra ball into the top of the cliff behind him and it continued going until it reached a lake in the distance and small amounts of water started flowing through the path that the Bijudama had made.

Meanwhile Roshi was fighting Madara in a fierce Kenjutsu match. **(A/N: if you can call it that, considering that neither of them are actually using swords or anything similar.)**

Roshi eventually knocked Madara's fan out of his hands by extending his Power pole and he got up close to the rouge Uchiha before he put his left hand on Madara's stomach and seal seamed to appear there for a second as Madara lost control over Kyubi.

Hashirama took notice of this by the disappearance of the Sharingan in Kyubi's eyes as well as the Biju's sudden look of confusion, but that only lasted for a second as the huge fox prepared to attack Hashirama. But it was already too late…

"Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu." **(A/N: I believe that this might be the longest jutsu name EVER.) **Hashirama called out as he slammed his right hand onto Kyubi's chest and jumped back with a trail of red chakra, between his palm and Kyubi's chest.

As soon as Hashirama landed, ten wooden pillars shot up out of the ground around him and suddenly they stretched and wrapped themselves around the giant Biju as he closed his eyes and became unconscious.

Hashirama then went over to where Roshi and Madara were fighting only to find that they were currently clashing with a powerful jutsu vs a ki attack. An Amaterasu strengthened Katon: Goka messhitsu and the Kamehameha.

Even though the fire blast from Madara was powerful, it was eventually over-powered by the Kamehameha wave and Madara seemingly got vaporized by the powerful attack.

End Flashback

"What's the Kyubi?" Goku asked when Roshi had finished the story about how he and Hashirama defeated Madara.

"Well Goku, Kyubi is one of the nine Biju. Nine powerful embodiments of chakra that each possesses a different number of tails and Kyubi, being thr nine-tailed Biju is by far the strongest of them." Roshi explained.

"Oh yes, they told us about the Biju back at the temple." Krillin said as he recalled what one of his sensei at the temple had told them.

"What happened to Kyubi afterwards?" Goku asked.

"Well, the only known way to effectively stop a Biju is to seal into a human and that human will be what is known as a Jinchuriki, also since a Jinchuriki has a Biju inside of him, his ki which in any normal person is yellow, will be turned into the same colour as the Biju's chakra." Roshi explained before he said "Oh, that reminded me of something. Goku while your grandfather and Ox-king was training under me, I did have a third pupil as well."

"Really? Who was it?" Goku asked.

"His name was Jiraya and he was one of three legendary shinobi called the legendary three Sannin." Roshi said.

Flashback

Roshi and his two disciples, Gohan and Ox-king were currently relaxing from training on Roshi's island home, which unlike the island that they mostly used for training was rather tiny, with Kame House taking up at least 3/4 of the island.

Gohan was a young 55 year old man with black hair and he had an orange GI with the Kanji for turtled on both the back and on the front.

Ox-king was a ten feet tall man at the age of 35 and he was wearing the same GI as his brother-in-training, and he also head a weird hat on his head with a pair of horns coming out of it.

Gohan and Ox-king was currently sparring while their sensei was reading one of his dirty magazines, but they stopped when they noticed something in the distance.

There was a man riding a boat towards the island and when he thought that he had gotten close enough, he jumped of the boat and landed perfectly on the beach.

He had long spiky white hair, red lines that went down from each of his eyes to his cheeks, a Hitai-ate with the Konoha insignia on it and second great shinobi war style armor.

"Who are you?" Roshi voiced the question that all three martial artists had in mind.

"Listen closely and be amazed, women wants to be with me, men wants to be me, I am the great toad sage of Mount Myouboku, Jiraya of the legendary three Sannin." The man said as he did his crazy introduction pose while Roshi and his two disciples sweat-dropped.

"Oh yes I've heard of you. What are you doing here?" Roshi asked before Jiraya suddenly got down on his knees as though Roshi was some kind of deity.

"Please, Muten-Roshi-sama, I came all the way from Konoha to train under you." Jiraya begged.

"Sorry, but I don't just take anyone who asks under my wing." Roshi said, but as he was about to turn around, he noticed a manuscript that fell out of Jiraya's pouch and he picked it up and looked at it.

"Hmmm? What's this?" He asked as Jiraya got up on his feet.

"Well that's the manuscript for my next book "Icha-Icha"." Jiraya said. **(A/N: Note that it's not Icha-Icha Paradise, but rather a prequel that Jiraya wrote before he wrote Icha-Icha Paradise.)**

Roshi flipped through the pages and a trail of blood could be seen coming from his nose, before he looked up at Jiraya.

"Very well Jiraya, after careful thinking I've decided to train you, but only if I get this book before it comes to any stores." At that Gohan, Ox-king and Jiraya sweat-dropped.

Time-skip till they have moved to the larger island.

When the clock rang early, and I do mean EARLY in the morning, Roshi, Gohan and Ox-king were already up while Jiraya was still in bed, sleeping soundly, but that didn't last when Ox-king threw a turtle shell on the sleeping ninja.

Later everyone was assembled outside the house, wearing turtle shells on their backs.

"Come on let's start todays training with a little jog." Roshi said as he started jogging with the other three following suit.

'_I've heard that Muten-Roshi-sama's training was tough, even for shinobi, but this is nothing, I haven't even broken a sweat yet.'_ Jiraya thought as he continued jogging, completely oblivious to what was in store for him.

They then arrived at a building where there was a man that resembled a goat and he usually delivered milk to the several people that were living on the island, but this day and several days ahead, he wouldn't have to deliver milk to everyone because someone would help him, mainly Gohan, Ox-king and Jiraya.

The three of them skipped, ran zig-zag, crossed rivers, deserts, ran from a hungry T-Rex and finally climbed up a mountain to deliver the milk before breakfast…and that was only the early morning exercise, they hadn't even gotten started on the mid-morning exercise yet.

The training was hard, but in the end it was worthy and after 2 years Roshi sent Jiraya and Gohan, who were his two strongest disciples of on an adventure around the world, learning from their new teacher, life itself.

Of course Roshi didn't send them out without giving each of them a gift that he hoped would come in handy later.

Jiraya was given the Bancho fan, which was a fan that looked a little like Madara's except that it was green with a red edge and Gohan, to everyone's surprise was given the Power pole.

After the two had traveled for many years and learned many of nature's lessons, while they were in the elemental countries, they ran into someone that neither of them had expected…Jiraya's old team-mate Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had white pale skin, long black hair, yellow slitted eyes and a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it.

"Well, if it isn't the buffoon, Jiraya. I see that you've gotten yourself a new friend there." Orochimaru said, he took notice of the orange GI that they both were wearing, meaning that they've been trained by the same sensei and the symbol on the GI was that of the turtle school which meant that they've been trained by the turtle hermit Muten-Roshi himself which wasn't to good.

"Orochimaru, I'll bring you back to Konoha even if I'll have to break every bone in your body." Jiraya said in a confident tone as he got the fan off his back and Gohan drew the Power pole.

Seeing as he was outnumbered and both of his opponents were using weapons that he recognized at sight, he opened his mouth and spewed out his blade, the Kusanagi.

Orochimaru leapt towards Jiraya and swung his blade straight through the toad sage, but to Orochimaru's surprise, Jiraya disappeared and suddenly someone punched him from behind, hard enough to send through a tree and when he had gotten to his feet again, he saw that it was Jiraya.

Orochimaru was about to charge at his old team-mate, but suddenly Gohan appeared in front of him and poked him in the eyes.

"Scissors." He then slammed his flat palm into Orochimaru's face "Paper." And he finished of the combo with a hard punch to the stomach "Rock."

Orochimaru was sent skidding backwards, but as soon as he stopped, he thrusted his right arm forward and four long snakes came out of his sleeve.

Jiraya came up in front of Gohan and waved the Bancho fan, creating powerful gusts of wind that blew the snakes away.

Orochimaru then charged at them and Gohan blocked the Kusanagi with the Power pole.

Orochimaru had heard of the Power pole, but he still couldn't believe that even the Kusanagi couldn't cut through it.

"Katon: Endan no jutsu." Jiraya called out as he fired a lot of fire from his mouth, but Orochimaru jumped back and dodged it before biting his thumb and swiping the blood over a seal on his left arm.

Figuring what Orochimaru was about to do, both Gohan and Jiraya also bit their thumbs before weaving several hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." All three of them called out simultaneously as they slammed their hands down on the ground and in three puffs of smoke came their respective summoning animals.

Jiraya was standing on a large red toad with a black cape and a large sword, Gohan was standing on the head of a large ape with brown fur and Orochimaru was standing on a purple-scaled snake.

"**Well, if it isn't Orochimaru and the snake boss Manda, how nice it is to see you again."** The toad, Gamabunta said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"**Gohan-dono, you've gotten yourself into quite a mess this time I see."** The ape, Oozamaru said.

"**You better have a lot of sacrifices ready for summoning me, Orochimaru."** The snake, Manda said.

Gamabunta quickly drew his sword and charged at Manda, but the snake easily dodged it and grabbed the sword's hilt with his tail, before tearing it out of the toads hands.

Oozamaru saw an opening and took that moment to strike and before Manda realized it, the large ape had grabbed him somewhere near the middle of his body whit both hands and he threw the snake away.

Manda got back up to his full height and was about to make a counter offensive until Gamabunta's sword suddenly came down and impaled the large snake just as Jiraya cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka…" A blue ball of ki appeared between Jiraya's hands and it grew bigger as he gathered more and more ki "Me…ha…me…HAAA."

As Jiraya thrusted his hands forward, a blue wave of ki was unleashed and it went straight for Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodged it, but he couldn't dodge a second wave from Gohan and he seemingly got vaporized.

"Seems like you won't be bringing him back to your village after all." Gohan said as the three summons disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, well it's not like he would've staid anyway, it might be better this way." Jiraya said as the two continued on their training trip.

What they didn't see however was Orochimaru's head poking out of the ground.

End Flashback

"How'd you know about what you weren't there for?" Krillin asked.

"Jiraya-kun and Gohan-kun told me of course." Was Roshi's reply.

"You really have been through a lot of adventures, haven't you Roshi-sensei?" Goku said.

"Yes, you're right I have. But none even compered to my greatest challenge in those lands." Roshi said.

"Your greatest challenge?" Krillin asked, wondering what could be more challenging than fighting Madara.

"Remember what I told you about the Biju?" Roshi said and all three nodded before he continued "I once fought one of them by myself."

Flashback

A young Roshi that didn't look like he could've been more than 30 years old, but in reality was 106 years old was walking down a road towards a lake.

"Well according to Baba-onee-chan, the Three-tailed giant turtle Sanbi should be in this lake." Roshi said as he reached the lake.

He started walking over the lake, looking for signs of the Biju and as he approached the middle of the lake, he spotted a small island and he decided to go over there to look for Sanbi.

When Roshi had gotten onto the island and started looking out over the lake, the island suddenly started shaking violently.

Suddenly the island raised itself and Roshi was forced to jump off and as he landed on the water, he looked up and saw that it wasn't an island after all…it was Sanbi's shell.

"Uh, hey there." Roshi said nervously, he had heard of the Biju from Mutaito-sensei before he died, but he'd never actually seen one.

Sanbi looked down on Roshi before a ball of water suddenly appeared in front of his mouth and he shot it at the human.

Roshi dodged the ball and went through several hand signs.

"Katon: Karyuendan no jutsu." Roshi shot a stream of fire from his mouth and it took the form of a dragon before slamming into the giant turtle. **(A/N: Note that this is before Roshi became the turtle hermit, so he doesn't have any turtle based attacks.)**

"**You dare challenge me, you pesky human?"** Sanbi asked, thinking that this human must have a death wish for attacking him alone.

Sanbi then sent several more water balls at Roshi, but the martial artist easily evaded each and every one of them before weaving more hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu, Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu." The two consecutive jutsus molded into one more powerful one and hit Sanbi full-force.

Sanbi then roared and he started gathering positive and negative chakra to from a black ball of raw chakra in front of him and he ate it.

'_**Bijudama.'**_ He said the attack name in his mind as he opened his mouth and the black sphere was sent flying straight at Roshi who then cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka…" A blue ball of ki appeared in between his hands and it grew bigger as he continued channeling more and more ki to it "ha…me…ha…me…HAAA."

He quickly thrusted his arms forward and a blue ki wave was sent straight towards the Bijudama to intercept it.

The Kamehameha and the Bijudama met each other and both Roshi and Sanbi struggled to get the upper hand, but eventually Roshi won the clash and the Kamehameha hit Sanbi's right eye.

End Flashback

"You beat Sanbi?" Krillin asked, not believing what his sensei was saying, but at least now they know why he's known as the turtle hermit.

"Now what do you boys say to getting over to your wasp dodging training?" Roshi asked and the boys paled a little.

A port in the Land of Fire

Two people were walking down towards a ship, one of them was a 51 year old man that had long, spiky white hair, red lines that went down from his eyes and all the way down his face, he wore a horned Hitai-ate with the kanji for oil on it, he also had a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a large scroll on his back.

The other one was a 13 year old boy with sun-kissed blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, an orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders and a red spiral on the back and matching orange pants.

"Ero-sennin, when are we gonna get to training?" The boy asked, it had been two whole days since they left Konoha and they still hadn't done any training.

"Look here brat, we're gonna go see a man who once trained me." The man said.

"But why can't you just train me?" The boy asked.

"Because, in the time it would take me to make you jonin-level, he would make Kage-level, there's no greater master on earth and it's not just me, many people that have become famous fighters got training from him." At this the boy's eyes instantly glistened and before the man knew it, the boy was already standing on the ship.

"Yo, Ero-sennin what's taking you so long?" The boy yelled enthusiastically and the man sighed.

"Calm down Naruto, it will take us at least a month to get to the island." The man said as he walked up on the ship.

Chapter preview

Jiraiya "There, I can see the island."

Naruto "YEAH, FINALLY. I can't wait till I start Muten-Roshi's training."

Kisame "Oh I don't think so…Suiton: Dai bakusui shoha."

Roshi (bites his thumb and weaves several hand signs before putting his hand down on the water) "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

Naruto "Next time on Dragon Ball Shippuden: Enter Uzumaki Naruto."

Character status

Roshi (elder days): Power level: 215 **(A/N: Remember that this was when he was still in his prime.)**

Techniques: Kamehameha, Zanzoken, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Moku Bunshin, Kameton: Suikame, Kameton: Yokai, Kameton: Hyokame, Kameton: Bakudama, Kameton: Dai endan, Kameton: Daijurin, Kameton: Gousuikame, Keiyaku fuin.

Weapons: Power pole.

Hashirama: Power level: 210

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Moku Bunshin, Kokuangyo, Keiyaku fuin, Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu, Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai kotan, Mokuton: Kajukai korin, Mokuton: Daijurin, Mokuton: Mokujiheki, Kamehameha.

Weapons: sword.

Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton.

Madara: Power level: 206

Techniques: Amaterasu, Katon: Goka mekkyaku, Katon: Goka Messhitsu, Katon: Goukakyo, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Kuchiyose, Tsukuyomi.

Weapons: Gunbai, Kama.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan.

Gohan: Power level: 125

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Rock paper scissors, Kamehameha, Kuchiyose.

Weapons: Power pole.

Jiraiya (young): Power level: 130

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Katon: Ryuka, Katon: Endan, Hari jigoku, Hari jizo, Kuchiyose, Gamayudan, Katon: Gamayu endan, Toton, Ranjishigami, Kamehameha.

Weapons: Bancho fan.

Orochimaru (Akatsuki): Power level: 129

Techniques: Doton: Kage Bunshin, Mandara no Jin, Sen'eijashu, Kage Bunshin, Kuchiyose, Kuchiyose: Rashomon, Shoshagan, Futon: Daitoppa.

Weapons: Kusanagi.

Roshi (young): Power level: 200

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Zanzoken, Kage Bunshin, Katon: Karyuendan, Katon: Goukakyo, Futon: Kamikaze, Suiton: Suiryudan, Doton: Doryuheki, Raiton: Jibashi, Suiton: Suishoha, Suiton: Suijinheki, Kamehameha.

Weapons: Power pole.

Sanbi: Power level: 4.000.000

Techniques: Sangosho, Sanbi water ball, Bijudama.

Weapons: none

**A/N: And that was that chapter and it seems that next chapter you will all find out what summoning Roshi has. If you're wondering why I didn't put Gamabunta, Oozamaru and Manda in the character status, well, I was too lazy to do it, that's why. I've also been trying to come up with a last name for Yamcha and I thought of the Japanese word for wolf, but I don't know what wolf is in Japanese so I would appreciate it if anyone could tell me.**


	4. Enter Uzumaki Naruto

**Dragon ball Shippuden**

"Kamehameha." Normal speech

'_Kamehameha.'_ Normal thought

"**Kamehameha." Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha.'**_** Biju thought**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, get it?

Chapter 3: Enter Uzumaki Naruto

Goku and Krillin was currently digging a field with their bare hands while Roshi and a farmer were watching them work.

It had been a whole month since they were attacked by the two missing-nins and it made Roshi slightly nervous, why hadn't they made another move? Where they waiting for the proper time? These were questions that went on in Roshi's head.

But if they wouldn't make another move soon, they wouldn't get the chance because today a new student would arrive and with him were one of Roshi's old pupils, Jiraiya.

"Good work boys, now you can go to the house, I've got something that I have to do at the port." Roshi said when the boys were done and they went their separate ways '_I'm getting a bad feeling_.'

Ship from the Land of Fire

Naruto and his mentor, Jiraiya was on the deck of the ship, Naruto was looking out over the sea and Jiraiya was leaning whit his back to the railings with his arms resting on them.

"Say Ero-sennin, this master we're going to, you haven't told me much about him." Naruto said.

"His name is Muten-Roshi and there's no better martial artist out there." Jiraiya said.

"Martial artist? But isn't martial arts the same as Taijutsu, I want to learn some Ninjutsu as well." Naruto complained.

"Don't worry Naruto, Roshi-sensei is also extremely good with Ninjutsu and it's said that he even trained the Shodai Hokage once." Jiraiya said.

"The Shodai? But then he's gotta be very old. You sure he'd be able to make me stronger?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, don't worry okay, he's even stronger than I am. Even for a man his age." Jiraiya said just as he spotted the island in the distance "There, I can see the island."

"YEAH, FINALLY. I can't wait till I start Muten-Roshi's training." Naruto said obviously oblivious to what the training entails.

On the water not far from the ship was Kisame standing and he looked at the ship, which were heading straight for him and smiled.

"Oh I don't think so." He said, having heard Naruto and he weaved a series of hand signs "Suiton: Dai bakusui shoha."

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, a water dome suddenly came up around the ship and every one had to hold their breath.

Then suddenly Kisame came towards the ship, but he didn't look like a human anymore. His head was shaped like a shark, he had a fin coming out his back and two more coming out from his elbows and he even had a tail, ruining his reputation as the "Tail-less Biju".

Unfortunately since they were under water Kisame had the advantage and since most of Jiraiya's elemental Ninjutsu were fire based, he was practically useless.

Kisame swam towards Naruto, hoping to capture the Jinchuriki.

The island's port

Roshi was standing on the port, waiting for the ship that Jiraiya and Naruto should be coming in, but something was wrong, they should've been here by now.

Roshi sent chakra into his eyes to see a little further into the ocean and he was able to make out what looked like a dome of water and he instantly knew that something was up.

Roshi walked down to the water, bit his thumb, weaved several hand signs and put his right hand down on the water surface.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

The water dome

Naruto tried to punch Kisame, but the shark easily avoided it before slamming his tail into the side of Naruto's head and the blond genin was flying straight into the ships hull.

He tried making a few Kage Bunshins that could help him, if only a little. But before he had even finished forming the hand sign, Kisame grabbed his arms and threw him straight at Jiraiya, causing them both to being forced to open up their mouths, but at least they won't thirst to death.

Kisame started swimming towards them, but just then, a ball of water hit Kisame and he started looking around.

"Who was it that did that?" Kisame asked, but then he spotted something under the surface outside of the dome…something huge.

Suddenly, a gigantic turtle with a grey shell, a pink left eye and his right eye was closed for some reason and he had three tails came out of the water, this was Roshi's most powerful summon, the three-tailed giant turtle Isobu no Sanbi. **(A/N: Well, he never did say how he beat that oversized turtle.)**

Sanbi jumped into the dome and fired several more water balls at Kisame, but Kisame dodged every single one.

Sanbi then opened his mouth, Revealing Roshi inside of it in the Kamehameha stance.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HAAA." The green wave of ki was shot straight towards Kisame and he was sent flying of as it hit.

The dome of water collapsed as soon as Kisame was hit, but the ship was pretty much unusable and it was sinking fast.

"Whoa, this thing is huge." Naruto commented as he water walked over to the giant turtle.

"**Who are you calling a thing? Human." **Sanbi said as he looked down at Naruto before diving into the water and coming back up with everyone who were on the ship on his shell.

On a remote island not far away came Kisame shooting in straight past Itachi who were currently eating his favorite food, rice balls with konbu while uttering a single word "Pathetic."

As Kisame was lying in his normal form whit his back to a boulder, nearly unconscious.

The islands port

When Sanbi had reached the island shore everyone jumped down and walked away after thanking Roshi.

"Thanks for the help old friend." Roshi said as he was standing before the powerful demon like someone would stand in front of an old friend.

"**No problem Roshi." **Sanbi said before his left eye looked down on Naruto **"You there kid."**

"Who? Me?" Naruto said as he pointed at himself.

"**Do you see any other kids around here?"**

"No." Naruto said after having looked around.

"**You've got one of my brethren inside of you."** Sanbi said to Naruto's shock. Naruto still hadn't realized that the turtle in front of him was a Biju.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"**You're really dense aren't you?"** Sanbi asked as he looked over at Jiraiya who simply nodded in agreement.

"**I am Isobu no Sanbi, but you can just call me Isobu."** Sanbi said as Naruto finally understood that the turtle was the three-tailed Biju Sanbi, though you'd think that'd be obvious with his three large tails and everything.

"**Listen, you shouldn't rely on Kyubi's power until you can control it, nor should you trust anything that baka would tell you. Do you understand?"** Sanbi said.

"Ummm, I think so…" Was Naruto's reply and Sanbi just sighed before disappearing in a plume of smoke and going back into Roshi's mindscape.

"Well then let's get back to the house to introduce you to my other disciples and this lovely lady who's living with us." Roshi said as he started walking back to the house.

"And you are…?" Naruto asked and Roshi and Jiraiya both fell down anime style.

"Naruto, that's Roshi-sensei!" Jiraiya said as he got back up on his feet and Naruto started pointing vigorously at Roshi as his eyes suddenly got bigger and his pupils seemed to disappear.

"You're saying that that old man is Muten-Roshi?" Jiraiya simply nodded at the question.

"Hey, I'm not that old." Roshi protested despite the fact that he's 369 years old. **(A/N: Just in case you're wondering, no I don't know how old he was in canon, but in this story he starts out being 369.)**

Kame House

Roshi, Jiraiya and Naruto were walking towards the house where they saw Goku and Krillin sparring outside…if you could call it that, Krillin was just trying to dodge all of Goku's attacks, having experienced the younger boys strength first-hand during their first training exercise under Roshi.

"Goku, Krillin you two can stop sparring, we've got some new guests that'll be staying with us for a while." Roshi said, distracting Krillin so that Goku hit him and he flew back straight into a nearby tree.

"Who are those two, Roshi-sensei?" Krillin asked after having gotten himself back to the others.

"This is Jiraiya, the one I told you about a month ago." Roshi said as he made a gesture towards the toad sage before gesturing to Naruto "And this is his pupil, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hello, my name is Son Goku." Goku said.

"And I'm Krillin."

After introductions, they all went into the house hoping that Launch had dinner ready, and she did.

Naruto started taking pepper on his food and it was a little too much too.

"Naruto don't she's a landmine." Roshi said, gesturing to Launch, but too late and a loud "ACHOO" was heard.

Launch's normally blue hair turned blond and her personality changed drastically.

Naruto and Jiraiya was looking at her, not believing what had just happened while Launch looked slightly confused at the five people in front of her and then down at the food before she got out a machine gun. **(A/N: Where does she get those from anyway?)**

"And don't forget, dessert." She said as she started firing like a maniac and the others rather decided on eating elsewhere.

A little while later in a café of some sort was the five of them eating.

"So, Roshi-sensei, what's the deal with that lady anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"Each time she sneezes, her personality changes. At least she only has two personalities." Roshi said.

"**But two personalities are still one too many."** Isobu decided to add his two cents, of course only Roshi could hear him though.

Suddenly Naruto was about to sneeze and everyone at the table ran over to the corner of the room afraid that Naruto's personality would change just like Launch's did and "ACHOO", but nothing happened and seeing that everyone else in the room was looking at them everyone, but Goku stared down in embarrassment.

The next day everyone woke up at 4:30 am and got outside to start the training and out of the three students, only Naruto seemed to be looking forward to the training though he had no idea why it was only him, but he'd soon find out.

"Alright Naruto, time for you to put this on." Jiraiya said as he approached Naruto, holding a fifty pound turtle shell.

"What am I wearing that thing for?" Naruto asked, but then he noticed Goku and Krillin putting on their own turtle shells.

A short while later were the three of them, to Naruto's surprise delivering milk to everyone on the island.

"Hey Goku, I was wondering." Naruto said as he kept on running as fast as he could.

"What?" Goku said.

"Why is this dinosaur chasing us, I thought they were extinct." Naruto yelled out.

"**Kid, the only reason there's no dinosaurs in the elemental countries is because me and my brethren chased them out."** Kyubi said.

After they had delivered milk they were to help a farmer with digging up a field…with their bare hands.

"Roshi-sensei, is this really training? It just seems like a bunch of D-rank missions." Naruto complained.

"Goku and Krillin have been doing this for 2 months now, but do you see them complaining about it? No I didn't think so, so get to work." Roshi said as Naruto frowned and started digging wondering when he'd get to learn some Ninjutsu.

After they were done with the field they could finally get some breakfast that Launch had made for them.

After they had eaten it was time for Naruto's worst nightmare…studying.

When they were done with the study though, they could finally take a breather and rest for a little while.

"Did you have to go through such training to, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as they walked into the house and Jiraiya nodded.

"That's right, I was a little skeptical at first, but the training really helps you getting stronger."

"Jiraiya, is it true that you trained here together with oji-san and Ox-king?" Goku asked.

"Hmmm? Oji-san?" Jiraiya asked.

"Gohan-kun." Roshi said.

"Ah. So you're the little kid that Gohan-san talked so much about, I haven't seen him in a while, tell me how is your grandpa these days?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oji-san died a long time ago." Goku said and everyone in the room who didn't know it started feeling for the boy.

When they had rested, the training resumed with the three boys having to do…construction work? At least this time they could use tools, just not power-tools.

After they were done with the construction work, it was time for something a little more dangerous. Swimming ten laps in a lake, how's that dangerous you may ask, well the lake is filled with sharks.

Finally they got to the end of the day's training, basically they were tied up to a tree by ropes and Roshi hit a bee-hive with his walking stick before quickly darting away as the angry bees came down and attacked the three.

At the end of the day everyone headed back to the house, with Goku, Naruto and Krillin having gotten stung by several bees.

"Hey you jiji, why don't you teach us some fighting moves already?" Naruto asked.

"You wanna learn some fighting moves?" Roshi asked back.

"Not only ordinary fighting moves, I want to learn some Ninjutsu." Naruto replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Roshi said as he turned around, holding four slips of paper and he gave one slip to each of his students while keeping one slip for himself.

"What are these for?" Krillin voiced the question that everyone had on their mind.

"It's a chakra paper, by channeling chakra into it you can find out what elemental affinity you have. Here let me demonstrate." Roshi said as he held the paper in between his middle and index fingers and suddenly the paper became damp showing that he has a water affinity.

Krillin then held the paper up like Roshi had done and suddenly it ignited and burned to ash.

"Well Krillin, it appears that you have the fire affinity." Roshi said as Naruto held up his paper and it split in two.

"And you seem to have the wind affinity." Goku then held up his paper as he channeled chakra into it and it wrinkled and Roshi was just about to say something when the paper became damp, surprising Roshi and Jiraiya after all there weren't that many around with more than one affinity.

"Both lightning and water, eh? That could be a dangerous combination." Roshi then went on to explaining about the chakra natures.

In a cave

Inside a cave somewhere were there nine multi-colored projections of different people and it was also impossible to see what they looked like, in fact the only part of them that was visible was their eyes.

"Itachi-kun, Kisame, how are things on your side of the world, have you killed Son Goku-kun yet?" A man with purple eyes with four circles in them centered on the pupil like a ripple pattern asked.

"Muten-Roshi was stronger than we had anticipated." A man with red eyes with black comma like marks in each said.

"You got beat by an old geezer? You must've lost your touch Itachi-san, hmmm?" a man with only his right eye visible, probably because the other is hidden behind a bang of hair said.

"Now that the Kyubi Jinchuriki and Jiraiya is there, it'll be more difficult to take them out, and since it appears that Roshi himself is a Jinchuriki, it would be best to send you some back up, Deidara, Sasori, you two go." The one with purple eyes, probably the leader said.

"Very well. Come on Deidara." A small, but big man said before he as well as the one with only one visible eye vanished.

On a cliff somewhere in the elemental countries

Two men were sitting on a cliff, one of them had blond hair in a short pony-tail and one single bang that covered his entire left eye.

The other one was short when it came to height, but when it came to width he was big, he had black hair and a there was a scarf over his mouth. They were both wearing black cloaks with red cloud patterns.

"Come on Deidara, let's get moving." The big one said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard a lot about this Muten-Roshi, I can't wait till I show him my art, hmmm?" The one identified as Deidara said as he raised his hand revealing a mouth on it that then opened up and a tongue came out.

Chapter preview

Naruto "There sure are a lot of people participating."

Lee "Guy-sensei told me about this tournament and just had to enter."

Yamcha "Goku, I was hoping you'd be here."

Roshi "Remember, your goal is not to win, but to increase your fighting abilities."

Neji "Goku-san's chakra, it's the highest level I've seen since Naruto."

Guy "Next time on this most youthful fanfic, Dragon Ball Shippuden: The Martial arts tournament."

Character status

Goku: Power level: 51

Techniques: Kamehameha, Rock paper scissors.

Weapons: Power pole.

Naruto: Power level: 45

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Krillin: Power level: 49

Techniques: none

Weapons: none

Roshi: Power level: 136

Techniques: Kamehameha, Zanzoken, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Moku Bunshin, Kameton: Suikame, Kameton: Yokai, Kameton: Hyokame, Kameton: Bakudama, Kameton: Dai endan, Kameton: Daijurin, Kameton: Gousuikame, Keiyaku fuin, Kameton: Goukakyo, Kameton: Kamikaze, Kameton: Suiryudan, Kameton: Doryuheki, Kameton: Jibashi, Kameton: Suishoha, Kameton: Suijinheki.

Weapons: walking stick.

Jiraiya: Power level: 140

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Katon: Ryuka, Katon: Endan, Hari jigoku, Hari jizo, Kuchiyose, Gamayudan, Katon: Gamayu endan, Toton, Ranjishigami, Kamehameha, Doton: Yomi numa, Rasengan, Odama Rasengan.

Weapons: none

Kisame: Power level: 130 (while fused with Samehada) 260

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Mizu Bunshin, Doton: Dochu senko, Suiro, Suiton: Senshokuko, Suiton: Bakusui shoha, Suiton: Goshokuzame, Suiton: Dai Bakusui shoha, Suiton: Amesuikoha, Suiton: Suikodan, Kuchiyose.

Weapons: Samehada.

**A/N: Seems like Itachi and Kisame will get some reinforcements, I wonder if Goku and the others can really handle four Akatsuki members at once. Next chapter seems to be the start of the 21****st**** Martial arts tournament, I wonder who'll win. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to bed 'cause it's 3:33 o'clock, goodnight.**


	5. The Martial arts tournament

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**Martial arts tournament saga**

**Kurama no Kyubi: **You may notice the difference of the Authors note in this chapter, well I decided to answer questions that the reviewers ask, here and the cast of the story will also be helping, so feel free to ask them whatever you like.

**Goku: **Finally, the world Martial arts begin and some old friends of mine will also be there.

**Naruto: **Seems like some of my friends will be there as well, now on to the reviews.

**HouseMD93: **I would've liked it if Saiyans had all affinities. After all, they are the perfect warriors.

**Goku: **Um… what's a Saiyan…?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You don't need to know that, also that was a good idea actually, but I have something else in mind that will prove them as the "perfect warriors".

**Kid Goku Forever: **Great Chapter. Goku put up a good fight august Kisame. even if he is almost three times stronger than Goku. I like your idea of making Saiyans immune to attacks based on their own elemental affinity.

**Krillin: **That's a good point, how did Goku handle himself so well against that guy?

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Kisame might have been stronger than Goku-kun, but Goku-kun still had the advantage. First of all, Goku-kun is more skilled with the Power Pole than Kisame is with Samehada. Second of all, the Power Pole is a stronger weapon than most others on Earth, including the seven ninja blades of Kiri. Third of all, Goku-kun is immune to Suiton jutsu.

**Goku: **Wait a minute, if I'm immune to attacks that are based on my own affinity, does that mean that I'm immune to Suiton and Raiton techniques?

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Not entirely Goku-kun, you see water conducts electricity, so if an incredibly powerful Raiton based attack hits you, you might still get shocked, though there are no Suiton based attacks that would do more than getting you wet.

**MR-NZ:** quite an interesting crossover, you've balanced everyone out reasionably well. cant wait for the next chapter, please post soon :-)

**Kurama no Kyubi: **That's what I were aiming for, and the reason why I chose to start with the original Dragon Ball storyline, since then the Power levels of the two shows would be more or less equal.

**Naruto: **Now on with the story!

"Kamehameha." Normal speech

'_Kamehameha.'_ Normal thought

"**Kamehameha." Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha.' **_**Biju thought**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a THING… except for my OCs.

Chapter 4: The martial arts tournament

Tomorrow was the day that the Martial arts tournament would begin and right now everyone was standing outside of Kame House.

"Alright, you can take of your turtle shells now." Roshi said and the two teens and one pre-teen took of their 100-pound shells.

"Thank kami, I was wondering if we'd look silly at the tournament." Naruto said as he put the shell down and realized that he was suddenly a lot lighter.

"Now see how high you can jump." Roshi said and the three jumped a mile up into the air before landing perfectly on the ground.

"Whoa, I wonder if I'm as fast as Bushy Brows now." Naruto asked himself.

"Who's Bushy Brows?" Goku asked.

"A friend of mine. Though his real name is Rock Lee." Naruto said.

"Guys…" Launch made her presence known and everyone looked at her and saw that she was holding a small white rectangular box "I got something for you."

She opened the box to reveal three dark blue suits with matching hats and all three took them on.

"What is it?" Goku asked when he heard Krillin's snickering.

"You're in a suit." Was Krillin's reply.

"Bye Launch, try not to sneeze while we're away alright?" Roshi said after they had gotten into the car and they drove off towards the airport.

"Cool, there isn't anything in the Land of Fire like this." Naruto said.

"You don't have cars there? Then how do you get around the place?" Krillin asked.

"We mostly walk, run or if we're in a forest, we jump from tree to tree." Naruto explained.

"What are you? A monkey?" Krillin asked, ignoring Naruto's frown.

West city

In the second largest city in the world, West city were there a man training for the tournament, even though the tournament would start tomorrow, he was in no rush since his girlfriend was Briefs Bulma, daughter of DR. Briefs, the inventor of Dyno-caps, president of Capsule corp and the richest man in the world.

The man, Yamcha was currently in a dojo beating up several opponents, none of which could even touch him.

"You might be strong, but you're no match for me." A giant said as he stepped towards Yamcha, but said teenager just smirked and got into the stance of his special attack before he ran towards the giant.

"Rogafufuken." He called out as it almost looked like he turned into a wolf and he delivered a series of punches to the giant before finishing off with a double palm strike which sent the giant straight into the wall.

"This is nothing compared to what the tournament will be like. Goku, I hope you'll be there." Yamcha said as he walked out of the dojo.

Yamcha had short black hair, a green GI with the kanji for wolf on the front.**(A/N: I know that that's not the kanji he's got in canon, but in this story it is, why will be explained later.)** He had an orange scarf around his neck, orange pants, blue boots, a white belt around his waist and a red bandana. He also had a silver-coloured Suna Hitai-ate with a horizontal scratch over the Suna symbol around his right bicep.

"Yamcha-kun you were amazing." Bulma said as Yamcha came out.

Bulma had blue hair in a ponytail, a white t-skirt with a red tank-top with her name on it over the t-skirt, an orange skirt and purple shoes.

Next to her was a small humanoid pig about Goku's size whit pale pink skin, a pink t-skirt and blue pants. This was Oolong.

On the other side of Bulma was a small floating cat with blue and white fur. This was Puar.

"You were great Yamcha-sama, I knew they didn't stand a chance against you." Puar said as she floated over to her master and longtime friend "Now no one who'll be at the tournament can beat you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." Oolong said before Bulma hit him on the head "Hey what was that for, I only meant that there might be a chance that Goku could be there."

"Goku's not as strong as Yamcha-sama." Puar yelled at the pig.

"I hope that Goku'll be there, I've been itching for a rematch with him." Yamcha said.

"If we don't hurry up we'll be late for the tournament guys so hop on." Bulma said as she got out a Dyno-cap, clicked the small button on it and threw it and in a burst of smoke came an airplane.

On an airplane

Roshi, Jiraiya, Goku, Naruto and Krillin had gotten in on the plane to Papaya island were the tournament would be taking place.

Naruto was sitting next to the window with Goku next to him in the middle and Krillin next to him again and on the opposite side was Jiraya sitting next to the window with Roshi next to him.

"So these things can really fly in the air like birds?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know much about the world outside of the elemental countries do you?" Krillin asked.

"Not really." Was Naruto's reply.

Where Roshi and Jiraiya were sitting was a much more serious conversation going on.

"…and since Orochimaru left the Akatsuki, there's only two known members." Jiraiya said.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." Roshi said remembering when they came to the island to - unknown to him - kill Goku.

"Right. But now that they know that you're a Jinchuriki and with the arrival of me and Naruto, I think that they might call for backup." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I figured as much." Roshi said.

"A while ago, one of my contacts reported to me that he had seen two birds that seemed to have been made out of clay and on top of each was a man bearing the Akatsuki's banner." Jiraiya said as he took out a Bingo book.

"I looked through the Bingo book and eventually I found an S-ranked missing-nin from Iwa who has the ability to make clay into any shape he wants." Jiraiya continued as he opened the book and went through the pages until he came to a page with a picture of Deidara on it and there's a price of 70 million ryo on his head.

Neither Jiraiya nor Roshi paid any heed to the picture of Yamcha on the page next to Deidara and there was a 20 million ryo on his head.

Papaya island

After exiting the plane, they took a cab till where the tournament was going to be held. Once there, Roshi walked over to a stand where they sign up.

"Is this where we sign up for the tournament?" Roshi asked a man that was sitting at the stand.

"Yes, do you wish to sign up?" The man asked.

"Not me, but them." Roshi said as he pointed at Goku, Naruto and Krillin.

"Oh, you want seats?" The man asked.

"No, they're gonna enter the tournament." Roshi said.

"Are you sure?" The man asked.

"Yes." Roshi replied.

While Roshi was signing them up for the tournament Goku, Naruto and Krillin were checking out the competition.

"There sure are a lot of people participating." Naruto said.

"Hey, Goku over here!" A man in the crowd of people said before coming over to them.

"Hey Goku, is this a friend of yours?" Krillin asked as Goku looked at the man, but didn't recognize him.

"I don't know." Goku said before the man, which was obviously Yamcha got into the Rogafufuken stance.

"Rogafufuken." Yamcha said in order to jog Goku's memory.

"Yamcha-san. I guess I didn't recognize since all your hair fell off." Goku said.

"Well, Bulma-chan said that long hair was out this year." Yamcha said before continuing "Goku, I was hoping you'd be here." Then he noticed Naruto and Krillin and said "And who are these two?"

"Oh, they're Krillin and Naruto." Goku said before they heard someone behind them yell.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Out of the crowd came a boy who couldn't be much older than Naruto and Krillin.

"Huh? Bushy Brows?" Naruto said, surprised at seeing the older boy out here so far away from Konoha.

The boy, Rock Lee was only a year older than Naruto, he had black hair in a bowl cut, large eyebrows and round eyes with black pupils. He had a green spandex suit, a red Hitai-ate that was tied around his waist and he had his arms covered with bandages.

"Who's that, Naruto?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, it's a friend of mine from Konoha, Rock Lee. But I just call him Bushy Brows though." Naruto said and no one realized that Yamcha tensed slightly when Naruto mentioned Konoha.

'_He's a shinobi of Konoha?'_ Yamcha thought as he hoped that they wouldn't know about him, but then again they were just kids and they were from Konoha, not Suna. But then Yamcha noticed Jiraiya, talking to Roshi in the corner of his eye '_Is that Jiraiya-sama? If it is he might recognize me.'_

"Hey Yamcha-kun. Huh? Goku?" Bulma said as, she, Oolong and Puar came out of the crowd.

"Bulma, Oolong, Puar." Goku said, happy at seeing his old friends again. And suddenly a girl and a boy, the same age as Lee came out of the crowd and walked towards said Taijutsu user.

"Lee, where've you been? We've been looking all over for you." The girl said.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" The boy, Neji said.

Tenten was a 14 year old girl with brown hair in twin buns, a pink sleeve-less blouse, dark green pants and a Konoha Hitai-ate on her forehead.

Neji was also 14 years old and he had long brown hair, he wore a khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, and right leg and like Tenten, he wore his Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead. But what was the most noticeable about him was his white eyes which almost made it look like he was blind.

"Roshi-sensei? Jiraiya-sama?" Roshi and Jiraiya looked towards where the voice came from to see a man that looked like Lee except that he was obviously older, had even larger eyebrows and he had a jonin vest.

"Guy-kun? Are you entering the tournament?" Roshi asked.

"Nah, one of my students is." Was Guy's reply as he pointed towards Lee, who was still being scolded by Tenten.

Jiraiya however didn't look at Lee, he thought that there were something familiar with the guy in the green GI.

"You look familiar, tell me what's your name kid?" Jiraiya said when he had walked over to where the others were.

"Y-Yamcha." Yamcha said as he gulped and Jiraiya took out his Bingo book and looked through it until he got to the page of Yamcha.

"It says here that your name is Okami Yamcha, and that you're an A-ranked missing-nin from Suna with a bounty for 20 million ryo on your head." After Jiraiya said that Naruto, Krillin and the members of team Guy took a step back from the older teen.

"What's a missing-nin?" Oolong asked.

"A missing-nin is a ninja who have abandoned their village and taken up the life of a criminal. Now under normal circumstances, I would have to bring you in and hand you over to Suna." Jiraiya said.

"Hey hold on a second here, Yamcha-kun's no criminal." Bulma said.

"Well, he was a bandit when we first met him, remember?" Oolong said.

"Hey, the reason I left Suna was because I was basically just kicked out by my clan." Yamcha clarified.

"I wasn't actually planning on handing you over to Suna anyway." Jiraiya said.

"You weren't?" Yamcha asked before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I weren't, you don't seem like a bad guy anyway." Jiraiya said "But I do wonder, why did your clan kick you out?"

"Everyone in my clan is supposed to have the Wind and Earth affinities, but I had Fire and Earth instead, so they saw me as a disgrace and threw me out." Yamcha said while looking down on the ground with a sad expression on his face.

Later the group had found a place where they could eat before they went to the hotel they were staying at.

"So, Bushy Brows what are you guys doing here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Guy-sensei told me about this tournament and I just had to enter." Lee said.

"And I'm proud of him for it too. Tomorrow he'll show you just how youthful he is." Guy said.

"Say, Guy-sensei how do you know Muten-Roshi-sama anyway?" Tenten asked the question that where on everyone in her team's mind.

"A little under 12 years ago Guy-kun came to my island so that I could train him." Roshi answered the question in Guy's stead.

Meanwhile at the Martial arts tournament were a man with a black cloak with a red cloud pattern and a straw hat on his head walking towards the stand where people sign up.

"I would like to enter the tournament." The man said.

"Okay, do you have a name?" The man that was sitting at the stand asked.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." The man said, showing of his shark-like teeth. **(A/N: If this was an anime/manga I could so picture an episode/volume ending there.)**

The next day

Today, the tournament would finally begin and everyone went to where it would be held.

"Goku, Krillin, Naruto, hold on just a minute." Roshi said as they entered the courtyard around the tournament building.

"What is it Ero-kame?" Naruto asked and Roshi frowned at the nickname, the blond genin had given him before opening his suitcase and taking out an orange GI.

"You didn't think I'd have you fight in suits did you?" Roshi asked and only a moment later had the three kids put on the turtle school uniforms.

"Remember, your goal is not to win, but to increase your fighting abilities." Roshi said before Goku, Naruto, Krillin, Lee and Yamcha went inside.

Once inside they saw that there were many more participants than they had expected and among them were even giants, human/animal hybrids and even monsters.

"Hello, hello, testing, one two, okay. Well…" An announcer said into a mic before clearing his throat "First we'd like to thank each and every one of you fighters who have come all this way to the tournament because of course if you didn't come there wouldn't be much of a show to watch. If anyone's here's of the counting nature, you may have noticed that there's 151 fighters packed into this hall representing countries and species from all over the world."

"151? And most of them have knee caps higher than I am." Krillin said as he looked up at two giants that were standing in front of him before the announcer continued.

"Unfortunately, out of all you guys here, only eight will get a chance to play in front of the crowds in the tournament finals. So fight hard in the elimination rounds and let's try not to have any whining."

Meanwhile outside Bulma was trying to get up to a window so she would be able to see what was going on inside.

"Gee, what's the point of windows when you can't reach them?" She said before turning to Oolong "Change into a stool or something."

"Whoa Bulma, I don't just change on command, get Puar to do it." Oolong protested.

"Don't be a baby Oolong, I changed the last four times, it's your turn." Puar said before they suddenly heard some familiar voices.

"Alright Neji, now use your Byakugan to see how Lee's doing in there." A man who from the voice was obviously Guy.

Bulma, Oolong and Puar walked or in Puar's case floated around the corner to see Guy, Neji and Tenten standing there and suddenly veins started popping up around Neji's eyes as he activated his Kekkei Genkai and saw straight through the concrete wall.

"Now listen to the rules carefully because I can't stand repeating myself." The announcer continued "You will be divided into four tournament blocks and the top two from each block will advance to the finals. We'll be playing single elimination; a person loses when they land outside the ring, loses consciousness or says "I give up". But killing your opponent is strictly forbidden, anyone who does so will be disqualified, and no weapons aren't allowed either, claws may be used, but only if they're natural."

No one noticed that when this was said, a man leaning up against the wall wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it and a straw hat, frowned. Seems like Itachi-san was right killing and weapons weren't allowed, which explains the absence of Samehada.

"Fights that aren't finished in under one minute will be decided by points." The announcer continued "Now please move to the boxes and take a note, you can look on the boards to find your place and please, no trading."

Everyone then went to get a note to see which block they would be put in.

"I got 9, what about you guys?" Naruto said after they had all gotten their numbers.

"I have 93, how 'bout you Goku?" Krillin said.

"I have a 7 and a 0." Goku said.

"Looks like your both in block three and Naruto's in block one." Yamcha said as he looked up at the board.

"Oh no that's bad, I don't wanna go up against Goku." Krillin said.

"But we're on opposite ends so you don't have to fight me." Goku said, calming Krillin down before Naruto looked over at Lee, who was standing right next to him.

"What number did you get?" Naruto asked.

"123." Lee said and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he really wasn't looking forward to fighting Lee.

"What's your number Yamcha-san?" Goku asked.

"I'm 35, that's block two." Yamcha replied.

"Is that good?" Goku asked.

"Actually it's perfect 'cause I didn't wanna be put in the same tournament block as you." Yamcha said.

"But why not?" Goku asked.

"Ah, so you were scared just like me." Krillin said.

"That's not it; I just wanna wait for the real tournament. That's when the ring is bigger and there's no time limit to stop us." Yamcha said before continuing "I've been waiting for this Goku, so you better make it through."

"Oh, I'll make it." Goku said before they heard an unfamiliar voice, or at least unfamiliar to everyone but Yamcha.

"Well, well. If it isn't Yum cha. What's a missing-nin like you doing in a public place like this." Everyone turned to look at a man that was just a bit taller than Yamcha with long black hair, almost identical clothes except that he had the kanji for wolf on his back instead and he had a Suna Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Yamcha-san, who's that?" Goku asked.

"It's my older brother, Okami Dumbcha." Yamcha said and Naruto and Krillin snickered at the name. **(A/N: Dumbcha, lol. I meant his name as a joke.)**

"And who are all of these kids that you're with?" Dumbcha asked.

"Oh hi, my name's Son Goku." Goku said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

'_Uzumaki Naruto? The one who defeated the demon single handedly? This could be fun.'_ Dumbcha thought as the others introduced themselves as well though he mostly ignored them.

"So Yum cha, if you make it, I'm looking forward to beating you in the final matches of the preliminaries." Dumbcha said as he held up a note with the number 50 on it before walking away, laughing.

"Well I better get ready, see you in the ring." Yamcha said before he walked over to block two, Naruto walked over to block one, Goku and Krillin walked over to block three and Lee walked over to block four.

Over at block one Naruto was studying the opponents that he could be up against, he noticed that several of them were giants and he were careful to keep his distance from one who stank, like there was no tomorrow luckily he noticed that particular giants note and saw that he was in the second half of the block, so Naruto could breathe out a sigh of relief.

Naruto also took notice of what looked like a reptilian monster with large wings that almost resembled that of a certain flying dinosaur.

However what Naruto didn't notice was that in the very same block as him, looking in his direction was Hoshigaki Kisame who had entered the tournament mainly to capture Naruto and kill Goku, though it wouldn't be too bad if he were able to get the prize money of 500.000 zeni which is worth more than ryo. Kisame then looked down on his note which had the number 26 and he smiled, after all it would be a lot easier to capture the Jinchuriki in the real tournament were there wouldn't be as many fighters that would get in his way.

On the other end of the room at block four was Lee studying his opponents as well, it was obvious at first glance that none of them would be able to stand up to a ninja, though there was one man who had dark skin and was quite skinny as though he hadn't eaten for a while, who Lee found was a little harder to determine the skill of.

In block three Goku and Krillin were standing next to each other and it was obvious from first glance that Krillin was shaking in his pants.

"How in the world can you, Naruto, that Yamcha guy and that Lee guy be so confident when we're surrounded by 20.000 pounds of muscle?" Krillin asked.

"It's not like these guys were trained by Roshi-sensei like we were." Goku said.

"But Goku, the only things he really taught us was one jutsu for each of us." Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin, I bet if we try hard enough, we'll be okay." Goku said.

"Hello everyone, I'm going to be your ref today, so if I could get fighters number 69 and 70 into the ring now that'd be super." A man wearing a striped t-skirt and glasses said.

"Hey, 70's my number." Goku said before climbing up into the ring.

"Good luck Goku." Krillin said as Goku managed to get into the ring.

"Oh, watch out we have a top competitor from the diaper brigade." One of the other competitors said obviously underestimating Goku as several others began laughing.

"I just hope he doesn't make a mess on the fighting ring floor." Another one said.

Over at block two, Yamcha noticed that Goku was about to fight so he decided to watch the battle and he noticed that Dumbcha also seemed a little interested in what the kid could do.

At block four, Lee also wanted to see what abilities Goku had since there was the possibility that he'd have to face the younger boy in the finals.

At block one Naruto also saw that Goku was about to fight so he jumped up to the ceiling and sent chakra to his eyes, enhancing his vision and Kisame also seemed a little interested in Goku's fight though he knew who'd win having fought the kid before.

Outside the building were Guy, Neji, Tenten, Bulma, Oolong and Puar standing or in Puar's case floating.

"It's Goku-san's turn." Neji said.

"Do you think he'll win? Who's his opponent?" Bulma asked.

"His opponent is a ten feet tall giant, but his chakra level's lower than an academy student's." Neji said.

"What about Goku-kun?" Tenten asked and Neji concentrated a little before gasping.

"What is it Neji?" Guy asked.

"Goku-san's chakra, it's the highest level of chakra I've seen since Naruto." Neji said surprising everyone present.

Inside the building, a ten feet tall giant stepped into the ring and looked around, finding no trace of his opponent.

"Where's my fighter?" the man asked.

"Right here." He heard a voice say and he looked down to see none other than Goku.

"What is this? A joke fight? I've fallen on my butt and squashed bugs bigger than you are." The man said underestimating the pre-teen before him.

"Is that so?" Goku asked.

"You have one minute to fight." The ref said.

"Ha, I just need one second to crush this pest between my thumb and index finger." The giant said.

"Begin." The ref said and Goku immediately charged at the giant.

The giant lowered his hands on where Goku was just standing while unknown to him, the pre-teen had ran straight in between his feet and was now behind him.

"I really crushed him." The giant said as he looked around.

"No, I'm okay." Goku said as he tapped the giant's leg with enough force to make him stumble forward and fall out of the ring.

"Unreal." Yamcha and Dumbcha oddly enough said at the same time, proving that they really are brothers.

Naruto was just smiling from his place on the ceiling while many people below wondered how the hell he got up there and how he made his feet stick to the ceiling.

"Heh, that guy never even had a chance." Kisame said to himself as he smiled at the thought of going up against Goku in the finals.

Lee was too stunned at what had happened to say anything, never in his life had he ever seen anyone getting beaten that quickly with exception of that one time when Naruto tried to challenge him before the chunin exams.

Outside Neji was also slightly stunned, well he knew that it would be an easy match for Goku, but still winning simply by tapping his opponent? Right now Neji had to wonder what Muten-Roshi-sama's training entailed.

"Well Neji, how's it going in there?" Guy asked, knocking Neji out of his shock.

"Goku-san won, simply by tapping his opponent." Neji stated in his usual calm voice and everyone but Guy was shocked.

"That's the spring-time of youth for you, Goku-san's full of it!" Guy said while Neji and Tenten sweatdropped.

"Number 70 advances." The ref said as Goku walked out of the ring and many of ones who saw the fight thought that the giant must've tripped, but Yamcha knew better.

'_That was no accident; Goku knocked him down with one touch. One of Muten-Roshi-sama's techniques no doubt.'_ Yamcha thought.

"Hey Yum cha, your friend there seems pretty strong, tell me who's his sensei?" Dumbcha asked and Yamcha snickered.

"Well dummy, if you must know, his sensei is Muten-Roshi-sama." Yamcha said and Dumbcha got a little worried for a second that he'd have to fight the kid in the finals, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah right, like Muten-Roshi-sama would take on a kid as his student." Dumbcha said before walking off, waiting for his number to be called.

"Whoa you sure were lucky how he fell out of the ring like that." Krillin said.

"Not really." Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, I'm thinking we shouldn't use our full strength, at least not yet." Goku said.

"Hold on, why not?" Krillin asked while Goku walked towards him.

"It could be bad." Goku said before they heard a voice from behind Krillin.

"What do we have here?" Goku and Krillin looked towards where the voice came from to see two people that had obviously been training at the same temple as Krillin once did, which could be identified by their GI and bald heads with six dots on each.

"It's our old punching bag." The shorter one said as Krillin got a little scared at seeing his old "friends" again.

"Hello." Krillin said.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Krillin, when you ran crying out of the Orin temple." The taller one said as Krillin let out a nervous laugh.

"But look, his clothes are so pretty." The shorter one said.

"Now surely you're not trying to fight in the world Martial arts tournament." The taller one said.

"Um…well yeah I was thinking about it." Krillin said in a nervous tone.

"How horrible, making all these real fighters waste their time on you." The taller one said.

"Have you forgotten what we taught you? That runts will always be runts?" The shorter one said.

"Hey can't you tell that he's already nervous enough as it is?" Naruto said just before jumping down from the ceiling and landing next to Krillin.

"Oh, and look what we have here, seems like the runt's got a few new friends." The shorter one said while trying to seem intimidating, but Naruto didn't seem faced by it at all.

"You think that you're so high and mighty do you, Just because you're older than us." Naruto said as he sent of a light wave of killer intent, but it was enough for his pupils to turn crimson and slitted.

"Well…anyway, guess I'll be seeing you in the ring Krillin 'cause your first match will be against me." The taller one said, a little frightened by the amount of killer intent coming off of Naruto.

"Can number 9 and 10 come into the ring please?" The block one ref suddenly said and Naruto, eyes back to normal started running back to block one.

Naruto climbed into the ring and saw that his opponent was a humanoid fox.

'_Gotta love the irony.'_ Naruto thought as he got into a stance.

"What? I'm up against a kid?" The fox which from now on will be referred to as 10 said.

"Hey for your information you're looking at the one who's gonna be the next Hokage." Naruto declared.

"Yeah, right you are." 10 said in a sarcastic tone, having no idea what the word Hokage meant.

"Begin." The ref said and 10 charged at Naruto, but the teen simply just ducked or blocked every punch, thrown at him.

Then 10 suddenly and quickly turned around while swiping his tail across the floor, but Naruto noticed and jumped up into the air.

"Where'd he go?" 10 asked when he had turned a full circle.

"Over here." Naruto said from behind him, but before he had any time to react he was punched straight out of the ring and into the wall.

"Number 9 advances." The ref said as Naruto walked out of the ring.

From the second block, Yamcha had seen the battle and he wasn't really too surprised at the outcome, Naruto was a ninja after all and a Konoha ninja at that.

"Can fighters number 35 and 36 enter the ring?" the second block ref said as Yamcha walked towards said ring

When he entered the ring, he saw that his opponent was a humanoid wolf and then he instantly knew what technique to use.

"It's Rogafufuken time." Yamcha said as he got into the attack's stance.

"You humans comes up with the weirdest attack names, but I'll show you how the real wolf attacks." The wolf said as he got into a stance of his own.

"Begin." The ref said and the two charged at one another.

"Rogafufuken." Yamcha yelled as his aura changed to that of a wolf and both fighters delivered several punches on each other but in the end they went straight past each other and just stood there for a second before Yamcha fell down on his knee.

'_Pathetic.'_ Dumbcha thought while smiling, and then the wolf fell down '_That wolf never even had a chance.'_

From block four Lee smiled at seeing that Yamcha-san advanced.

"Could number 123 and 124 please enter the ring?" the ref asked and Lee and whoever his opponent was entered the ring.

When Lee had jumped up into the ring, he got into his stance immediately waiting for his opponent.

When his opponent got into the ring he saw that it was a woman with wild purple hair, a blue shirt and green pants.

"Begin." The ref said and Lee rushed at the woman, but just before he reached her she got scared and got down on her knees and after a moment's hesitation, Lee barely hit her and she started crying.

"Ow, that…hurt." She said in between sobs.

"I didn't mean to…" Lee said, but then the woman suddenly attempted to punch him in the stomach, having charged a lot of ki into the punch.

However she was surprised when Lee actually caught her fist.

"You've gotta try better than that." Lee said before kicking the woman out of the ring.

"Number 123 advances." The ref said and Lee walked out of the ring.

"Gee, we are really making progress here aren't we? Well let's get fighters number 93 and 94 into the ring please." The third block ref said.

"Oh gosh, that's me." Krillin said while shaking from the fear.

"You can do it Krillin." Goku said as Krillin started walking towards the ring and climbed up.

"I have to admit that I'm kinda jealous that you get to be in the ring with him." The shorter one of the Orin temple bullies said.

"Don't worry I'll give him a good slap for ya." The taller one said before climbing into the ring.

"I'll bet you'll be surprised at what you can do, just give him a good tap." Goku said.

"I think my body went numb." Krillin said.

"You didn't run away this time, I can't say that's a healthy move, but at least you're less of a chicken." The monk whom I will from now on refer to as 94 said.

"Begin." The ref said, dragging out the e.

"Which bone should I break first?" 94 asked after getting into his stance.

94 threw a quick punch at Krillin, but just before he could hit, Krillin jumped up into the air faster than the untrained eye could see and he landed behind 94 and seeing as after Naruto had left to fight his own match, Goku had told him to give this fight his all so he decided on doing the one jutsu that he knew and he went through several hand signs ending at the tora sign.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu." Krillin said as he spat several fire balls at his opponent surprising almost everyone who were watching the fight and too stunned about the fact that Krillin was spiting fire, 94 wasn't able to dodge the fire balls and he was pushed out of the ring, not believing that he lost to Krillin of all people.

"I'd say that 93 is the winner." The ref said before Krillin walked out of the ring.

"You see? That jutsu really came in handy after all, and I doubt those guys will call you runt from now on." Goku said.

"I guess not." Krillin said.

The rest of the day wasn't much harder for them and all of them easily made it through the matches and eventually around midday, there was a one hour break where the fighters could get some rest and were allowed to leave the building.

"Hey, Roshi-sensei where are you?" Goku yelled as he, Krillin, Naruto, Lee and Yamcha walked out.

"Ah, that stupid Ero-kame, he's probably with Ero-sennin, spying on girls in a hot spring somewhere." Naruto said.

Elsewhere on a roof top were three mysterious figures wearing black cloaks with a red cloud pattern and weird straw hats standing and after a while a fourth one came.

"About time, I was getting tired of waiting." The shortest of them said in a frustrated tone.

"You should expect having to wait, after all the tournament usually lasts for quite some time." One with red eyes said.

"I just hope that he won't keep us waiting again, I hate waiting." The short one said.

The one that had just gotten there walked over towards the one with red eyes and set down next to him and on his other side was his sword, Samehada lying.

"So, did you manage to capture the Jinchuriki, hmmm?" The one with blond hair said.

"No, I didn't capture him, there are still quite a lot of fighters in there for me to make my move so I've decided to wait till the finals." The man who was obviously Kisame said.

"So, we'll have to wait even longer?" The shorter one asked frustrated.

"Seems so, but if Kisame would win the tournament, we could donate the 500.000 zeni to the organization which would help in our second goal." The one with red eyes said before suddenly looking towards the tournament building "Seems like the break's over, you better get down there Kisame or you'll be disqualified."

Every one of the competitors in the tournament walked back into the tournament building and in the end there were only 16 remaining fighters, but only eight of them could advance to the finals so there was still one match for each.

"Can I get number 5 and 9 into the ring please." The ref for block one said and Naruto and the large reptilian monster that he had spotted earlier walked into the ring.

"Now what do we have here? A little pipsqueak? It's a miracle that you were able to get this far, but now it's over for you." The monster, Giran said while Naruto was just smiling.

"Begin." The ref said and Giran attempted to punch Naruto, but he dodged it and delivered a punch to Giran's chest that was strong enough to send the reptile out of the ring, but he then used his wings to avoid hitting the floor and he flew up and spat some kind of purple substance at Naruto and it wrapped itself around him.

"Hey, what is this?" Naruto asked after realizing that he couldn't break out of the substance.

"It's Merry-Go-Round Gum, it's impossible to get free from it." Giran said, but he was surprised when the gum suddenly started, disintegrating and small trails of red chakra came up around the Jinchuriki. Apparently Merry-Go-Round Gum can't stand Biju chakra.

Naruto then started weaving several hand signs, intending on ending this with his newest jutsu, Giran made a wrong move when he took flight.

"Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu." Naruto called out as he blew a powerful gust of wind that sent Giran straight into the ceiling.

"Number 9 advances to the finals." The ref said and Naruto walked over towards the third block to see that Goku had also won his final battle and Krillin was currently fighting…and there he won.

What Naruto didn't see however was that after he left the first block, the two next people who'd compete for the chance to play at the finals went up into the ring, one of them being Kisame and the other one was a giant that's named Bacterion, need I say more?

Kisame didn't really seem to be bordered by the smell and he easily won simply by punching Bacterion so hard that the giant flew straight through the wall.

"Number 26 advances to the finals." The ref said as Kisame walked down from the ring while looking towards where Goku, Naruto and Krillin were talking.

Over at block four, Lee was also facing his final opponent, who was a very muscular man that looked like he had been in many battles before.

"Hm. I'm fighting a kid? You've got to be kidding me." The man said.

"It would be unwise to underestimate me!" Lee said.

"True, if you made it this far, you must be strong. Maybe I'll actually get a challenge this time." The man said.

"Begin." The ref said.

The man charged at Lee and tried to punch him, but said ninja avoided the punch and delivered a powerful kick to the man's side.

"Konoha Senpou." Lee called out the name of his attack and his opponent was sent flying into the wall.

"Number 123 advances to the finals." The ref said as Lee walked down from the ring and towards where the others were.

"Hey Lee-san, did you win your match too?" Krillin asked and Lee nodded.

"Can fighters number 35 and 50 come into the ring, please?" They heard the ref of block two say.

"Hey, 35, that's Yamcha-san's number." Naruto said and the four of them walked towards the block two ring to watch the fight.

"Heh, seems like your friends have come to see you lose, Yum cha." Dumbcha said as he noticed them.

"Except that I'll be the one to win this." Yamcha said.

"Yeah, right. You're the weakest of our clan, I'm the strongest. You won't stand a chance dobe." Dumbcha said.

"Begin." The ref said and the two fighters rushed at eachother.

Yamcha attempted to punch Dumbcha, but he simply blocked it before delivering a powerful uppercut that sent Yamcha a few feet back. Yamcha then got into the Rogafufuken stance and Dumbcha did the same.

"Rogafufuken." They both said at the same time before delivering a series of punches at eachother, however both them managed to block each punch with one of their own and in the end they both ended with a double palm strike and both were blown back to the edges of the ring from the force of their palms hitting eachother.

"Impressive, you've gotten a little stronger I see." Dumbcha said.

"You're not too bad yourself." Yamcha stated.

"Of course I'm not, but this battle will be over with my next technique!" Dumbcha declared as he got into a stance.

"Shin Rogafufuken." Dumbcha said and he charged at Yamcha as he appeared to turn into a wolf. As he approached Yamcha he brought his hand in and it "bit" Yamcha's wrist before his other hand "bit" a little higher up and he worked his way up his brother's arm and ended the attack by sending a palm strike straight at Yamcha's face, sending him flying backwards and he landed in the ring in block three.

"Seems like I win. Too bad Yum cha!" Dumbcha said before walking out of the ring while laughing.

"Number 50 advances to the finals." The ref said as Naruto, Goku, Lee and Krillin walked over to Yamcha.

"Hey, Yamcha-san, you all right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yamcha said as he sat up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to beat up that baka in the finals. Dattebayo!" Naruto said confidently.

"Heh-heh, I know you will." Yamcha said.

Meanwhile outside the building where Neji still watching through the wall and behind him was Bulma, Guy, Oolong, Puar and Tenten.

"Goku-san, Krillin-san, Naruto and Lee have made it to the finals." Neji said and Bulma, Oolong, Puar and Tenten cheered, while Guy just smiled, having expected that they'd make it "However…" And the cheering stopped as they looked at Neji "…Yamcha-san didn't make it."

"Well, at least Goku-kun and the others made it." Bulma said.

"Yes, so I hear." They then turned around to see Muten-Roshi.

"Roshi, where have you been all this time?" Bulma asked.

"I just went to the rest room and the toilet line was a mile long." Roshi said.

"Well, while you were off on your bathroom adventures, Krillin, Goku and Naruto really kicked tail." Oolong said.

"Yeah, and Lee made it too." Tenten added.

"Yes, from what I heard, they just breezed through their matches. But I suspect that the finals will be different." Roshi said before looking at Bulma "I got you something Bulma."

"Huh? Why…?" Bulma asked before Roshi held up a t-shirt.

"I saw this shirt in the gift shop and it just screamed your name." Roshi said.

"You… bought me that?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"It's a token of friendship." Roshi said.

"Wow. That's so sweet." Bulma said as she took the t-shirt.

"And I got you this golden souvenir key-chain too." Roshi said as he held up a key-chain and Bulma took it.

"Oh, wow. Thank you. I didn't know you could be so nice." Bulma said.

"Now can you do a nice man a favor?" Roshi asked and the smile on Bulma's face turned into a frown "As a friend, could you squeeze into that tight little shirt I got you and show of your curves a bit more? You think?" Roshi asked before laughing like the pervert that he is.

"PERVERT!" Bulma yelled before sending Roshi several feet up in the air with an uppercut.

"Maybe you should have entered the tournament yourself, Bulma." Oolong said after the seasoned Martial artist landed on the ground.

"Oolong." They heard a voice call out and they turned to see Goku, Krillin, Naruto, Lee and Yamcha.

"Goku, wowsers. You were incredible in there, for real." Oolong said as he ran over to them.

"We were cheering the entire time." Bulma said as Roshi walked up beside her.

"Well done, boys. Well done." He said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"It was just like a dream, but I knew we were going to win the whole time of course." Krillin said before they heard one of the refs speaking.

"The Martial arts tournament will soon begin. If you are one of the finalists, please meet in the main hall immediately. Thank you." The ref said.

"Well, you boys better hurry along, then." Bulma said.

"Yeah, guess so." Goku said before he and the others ran towards the main hall.

"Go Lee, show 'em the power of YOUTH!" Guy called after them.

"Hey, where'd Muten-Roshi-sama go?" Tenten asked as she couldn't see the old geezer.

"I swear, there's something wrong with his head." Bulma said.

The main hall

All eight of the finalists where present and aside for Goku, Naruto, Krillin, Lee, Dumbcha and Kisame – who Naruto and the others strangely enough didn't notice – the remaining two finalists were an old man that looked a little like Muten-Roshi except that he had hair and didn't wear glasses. And a man with dark skin and that looked like he hadn't eaten for a while.

"Now can I have your attention please? I need you all here at the front." The announcer called out and everyone came up in front of him.

"You'll be drawing numbers to determine your opponents in the order of the fights, so come up when your name is called. Let's keep this orderly and civilized people." The announcer said as a man that was carrying a box came up beside him.

"So, uh your name is… Nam?" The announcer asked as he looked on the list that he was holding. **(A/N: His pronunciation was slightly off.) **"Nam." The man with dark skin, now identified as Nam said before drawing a number from the box "5." "Let's see, I guess that puts you in fight number three." The announcer said as he drew Nam's name on the board before looking back at the list "Now, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then walked over to the man that was holding the box and drew a number and said "7." "That puts you in the fourth fight." The announcer said while writing down Naruto's name before looking at the list "Rock Lee." Lee then drew number 2 and the announcer wrote it down while saying "Number 2, first fight." Then he looked at the list again "Okami Dumbcha." Dumbcha drew number 4 and the announcer wrote it down while saying "Number 4, that puts you in fight two." The announcer looked at his list again and said "Where's Krillin?" "Oh… here." Krillin said before drawing a number "Number 1, that puts you in fight one against Rock Lee." The announcer said while writing Krillin's name down before looking at the list again "Now… hmmm… Son Gakea?" The announcer said, but when no one responded he said "Come on now, Son Gakea." But there was still no response and the announcer looked on his list before looking at the contestants and saying "…6… 7… 8. We're not missing anybody." Naruto then walked up and looked at the list "Uh… sorry to bother you, but I think that spells Son Goku." The announcer then looked up from the list and blushed in embarrassment before saying "Oh… yeah, how silly of me. Alright people, is there anyone in the house named Son Goku." Goku then drew a number and the announcer wrote it down while saying "You've drawn number 6, that puts you in the third fight against Nam." The announcer then looked at the list again "Jackie Chun." The old man, now identified as Jackie Chun drew a number and the announcer wrote his name down while saying "Number 3, that puts you in the second round against Dumbcha." The announcer then looked at the list again before calling out the name of the eighth contestant "Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Say what?" Naruto and Krillin yelled at the same time before Kisame walked up next to them.

"What? Didn't notice me? And you call yourself a ninja?" Kisame asked before drawing a number and showing it to everyone while saying "You're lucky blondie, you get to be my first victim!"

"Number 8, that puts you in the final fight against Uzumaki Naruto." The announcer said while writing the Akatsuki member's name down before turning to the contestants "This will be single elimination in a full regulation sized arena. You lose outside of the ring, stay down for 10 counts or give up. But poking in the eyes or hitting in the private parts is not allowed."

"What parts are private?" Goku asked.

"You know what I mean, it's the things that makes us boys. Now just stay here and I come back when it's time!" The announcer said before he started to walk away, but he was stopped by Goku.

"One more thing, where's our lunch?" Goku asked.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to eat a meal right before your fight? You might get cramps that way." The announcer said.

"I will eat." Goku demanded before the announcer looked at the man that was holding the box a few minutes ago.

"I sure we can round up something, don't you think?" The announcer said.

"But of course. Come with me." The man said before he led Goku to the kitchen.

Chapter preview

Guy "Lee, show him the power of YOUTH!"

Dumbcha "What…? I'm up against an old man?"

Jackie Chun "You should never underestimate your opponents, son. It could lead to your downfall."

Nam "I have no ill will against you, but I must win this fight for my people."

Naruto "Next time on Dragon Ball Shippuden: Quarter finals."

Character status

Goku: Power level: 83 (after the prelims) 85

Techniques: Kamehameha, Rock paper scissors.

Weapons: Power Pole.

Naruto: Power Level: 85

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan, Futon: Kamikaze.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Krillin: Power Level: 82

Techniques: Katon: Housenka.

Weapons: none

Rock Lee: Power Level: 65

Techniques: Konoha Senpou, Kagebuyo, Omote renge, Konoha Reppu, Konoha Daisenpou, Suiken, Dainamikku entori, Konoha shofu, Ura Renge.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Yamcha: Power level: 60

Techniques: Rogafufuken, Rogafufuken sen.

Weapons: none

Dumbcha: Power level: 60

Techniques: Rogafufuken, Rogafufuken sen, Shin Rogafufuken.

Weapons: none

**Kurama no Kyubi: **And that's that chapter, hope you liked it.

**Yamcha: **Hey, wait a minute. Why'd you have me lose, I'm one of the good guys here!

**Dumbcha: **What, can't you take losing, Yum cha?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** To answer your question Yamcha-san, I had you lose so that Dumbcha would face the humiliation of losing to an old man.

**Dumbcha: **What was that? I'm going to tear that man apart with my strongest jutsu, and I think I'll test it on you first! (Weaves hand signs) Futon:…

**Kurama no Kyubi: **(Kicks Dumbcha in the balls) You're not allowed to use that before your battle against Muten-R… uh… I mean Jackie Chun.

**Roshi: **(Lets out a sigh of relief) Now please review, oh and there'll be bets on who'll win the individual fights.

**Tsunade: **(Bursts into the room and runs over Roshi) Did anyone say bets?


	6. Quarter finals

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**Martial arts tournament saga**

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Finally, the quarter finals will begin and there'll be bets on who'll win each fight.

**Guy: **I'll put my money on Lee to win against Krillin-san.

**Bulma: **Well, I'll bet on Krillin-kun, Goku-kun and Naruto-kun.

**Roshi: **Well, since we're placing bets, then I'm betting on…

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Sorry, but you can't bet on yourse…(Roshi puts his hands in front of Kurama no Kyubi to shut him up)

**Yamcha: **I'll bet on that Jackie Chun guy, so that he could teach that arrogant brother of mine some humility.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Well then, on to the reviews.

**Nam: **Sorry, but there aren't any new reviewers.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **WHA… (sorry, but the rest is censored due to language and violence that would be more appropriate for whatever story is rated higher than M)

"Kamehameha." Normal speech

'_Kamehameha.' _Normal thought

"**Kamehameha." Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha.'**_** Biju thought**

**Disclaimer: **All I own are my OCs… in other words, Dumbcha.

**Dumbcha: **Hey, what's that supposed to mean? (In the background is Yamcha laughing his butt off)

Chapter 5: Quarter finals

"Now, ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready?" The announcer said into the mic after he walked into the ring where the fights would be taking place "That's right people, it's time for the 21 World Martial arts tournament!" The crowd that was standing behind the walls around the ring cheered "Okay. And here are the big mash-ups for the tournament's first round. First match: Krillin vs Rock Lee! Second match: Jackie Chun vs Okami Dumbcha! Fight three: Nam vs Son Gaku… uh, I mean Son Goku! And match four: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hoshigaki Kisame!"

"What? Hoshigaki Kisame? What's a member of the Akatsuki doing here?" Jiraya yelled out in shock from his place behind Bulma and said woman turned to look at him.

"Jiraiya, where in the world have you been?" She asked.

"Maybe he went to by you something too." Oolong joked.

"No actually, I've been at the local hot-springs, did you know that they had a mixed hot-spring here? Maybe you and I should…" Jiraiya never got to finish that sentence since Bulma punched him so hard that he flew several feet into the air.

"Thought of entering the tournament yourself?" Tenten asked.

"No. why…?" Bulma asked.

"Ah… nothing." Tenten said as she sighed before they heard the announcer again.

"The first match between Krillin and Rock Lee will begin momentarily, so don't go to the lemonade stand. Before we get things fired up, let me remind you that this year's winner will receive a prize of 500.000 zeni. With that said, let's welcome the esteemed director of the tournament who has a few words of wisdom to start this baby off." The announcer then gave the mic to a humanoid dog while saying "Please, go ahead sir."

'_They're working for a dog? Wonder what Kiba'd say about that.' _Naruto thought as the director walked forward as everyone became silent to listen to what the dog was going to say.

"Voff." The director barked.

'_A few words of wisdom, my ass.' _Naruto thought.

"Isn't that profound?" The announcer yelled and everyone fell down on the ground, anime style.

"And now, the first match of the tournament. Would the contestants please come down?" The announcer yelled into the mic and everyone cheered.

"Do your best Krillin!" Goku said.

"You betcha." Krillin said before walking out onto the ring.

"Good luck, Bushy Brows." Naruto said.

"I'll show Krillin-san the power of YOUTH." Lee said before following Krillin.

When they had both gotten onto the ring, they stood on opposite ends and the announcer stood between them.

"Fighting in the bright red uniform is Krillin, he's one of the youngest competitors we have this year. And fighting in the green spandex suit is Rock Lee, a ninja from the ninja village of Konohagakure!" The announcer… announced.

"Lee, show him the power of YOUTH!" Guy yelled as he gave a thumbs-up and his teeth sparkled.

"I will, Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled back.

"Hey, Krillin!" Krillin looked up to the top of the wall beside him to see Goku and Naruto leaning over it.

"We'll be cheering on you from up here." Naruto said.

"Let's get those punches flying!" The announcer yelled and one of the monks hit the gong and the battle began as both fighters got into their individual stances.

Krillin charged at Lee, but the Taijutsu expert easily dodged a punch before sweeping his left leg over the ground, but Krillin jumped into the air before landing and then he went through several hand signs.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu." Krillin called out before spitting fire balls at his opponent and almost everyone in the crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Did Krillin-kun just…?" Bulma started, but she was too shocked to finish the sentence.

"If you wanted to know if he was shooting fire balls from his mouth, then yes!" Oolong said.

"It's a Ninjutsu that was probably taught to him by Muten-Roshi-sama. He concentrates his chakra by weaving a series of hand signs before bringing the chakra up to his mouth and releasing it in the form of fire." Yamcha explained as he saw Lee dodge all of the fire balls.

"Not bad, Krillin-san. But you'll have to do better than that." Lee said before he ran towards the bald teen-ager and attempted a kick, but Krillin jumped over it and delivered a powerful kick of his own to Lee's stomach.

Lee backed away a little while clutching his stomach before he ran towards Krillin and prepared a roundhouse kick.

"Konoha Senpou." Krillin tried to block the kick, but he was sent skidding across the ring. When he came to a stop, he charged at the Konoha genin and attempted to punch him, but before Krillin knew it, Lee kicked him up into the air before jumping up himself and bandages suddenly wrapped themselves around Krillin as they came shooting back down to the ring.

"Omote Renge." Lee announced the name of the technique and Krillin crashed into the floor of the arena while Lee jumped away and seeing as Krillin was down and not moving, the announcer started counting.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" The announcer continued counting as Lee was panting heavily from having opened the first of the 8 inner chakra gates "… and 8… and 9… and 10. Rock Lee have won by knock-out and advances to the semifinals."

Many people then cheered for Lee as Krillin got up on his feet and walked over to the genin.

"That was a great fight, Lee-san. You're really strong." Krillin said as he held out his hand and Lee took it.

"You're not too bad yourself Krillin-san." Lee said and the two walked back to where the other fighters were.

"I don't know about you guys, but I loved that fight. I'd say that both Krillin and Rock Lee are going places." The announcer said as the audience was cheering.

As Krillin and Lee walked past the wall that was in front of the main hall, Naruto and Goku came over to them.

"That was a great fight you two." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Krillin said.

None of them paid any heed to Nam who was standing nearby, holding his right hand up in front of his face as though he was praying.

'_Brothers and sisters, keep your strength, I have not forgotten you.'_ Nam thought as he remembered the state his village was in.

Flashback

"Onii-san, I am still thirsty." Nam's younger brother said.

"Not a single drop is left for us." A woman said as she examined the well.

"Even the carrots are too thirsty to survive, the sun takes all." The elder said as he examined the fields.

"The rain season will come in two months, we'll buy water from the city to last us until then." Nam said.

"Nam, this drought has lasted long and we have spent all the savings we have, the crops have failed and there's nothing to buy water with!" Nam's mother said.

"Then I must enter the upcoming tournament. There's a reward, and with it I can buy enough water for us all to live. It is the only choice we have!" Nam said.

Flashback end

'…_the only choice.' _Nam thought before punching the air a few times before he put his hands together in front of his face as though he was praying and breathed out.

"…Ah. This man has spirit!" Jackie Chun, who was standing at the entrance into the main hall said as he noticed Nam.

"Now everyone, get ready. It's time for the next great match. I've got to admit, I've been waiting for this folks. It's young against old. Dumbcha vs Jackie Chun!" The announcer announced.

Dumbcha walked out of the main hall where he had been training up until now and he stopped as he came up to Naruto, Krillin, Lee and Goku.

"I'll take you down next, Konoha-nin." He said as he looked at Lee before he walked onto the ring. Then Jackie Chun walked passed them, though he stopped briefly.

"I must say that I'm impressed, Lee. I didn't expect that someone so young would be able to open one of the 8 inner gates!" He said.

"Guy-sensei taught me it." Lee said.

"Yes, I suspected as much." Jackie Chun said before he walked onto the ring.

"Hmmm… there's something funny about that guy." Krillin said.

"And here's the fighters. In the orange and green uniform, the young and fearless man from the ninja village of Sunagakure! Okami Dumbcha!" The announcer said as he gestured to Dumbcha who was standing to his left.

"Hey, Yamcha-kun, that guy, he looks like you." Bulma said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"He's my brother, Okami Dumbcha, chunin of Sunagakure!" Yamcha said.

"And in the black and white outfit, Jackie Chun!" The announcer said as he gestured to Jackie Chun who was standing to his right, holding both his hands in a peace sign.

"Peace, dude." Jackie Chun said.

'_Jackie Chun, I've never heard of a fighter by that name before, but if he's made it this far, I bet he's got some good moves. Hopefully he'd be able to defeat that arrogant Dumbcha.'_ Yamcha thought.

"Gentlemen take your positions, let's go!" The announcer said and Dumbcha immediately assumed his stance as everyone could hear the gong ringing.

"What…? I'm up against an old man?" Dumbcha said.

"You should never underestimate your opponents, son. It could lead to your downfall." Jackie Chun said.

"Yeah, right." Dumbcha said before thinking '_He must have gotten all the easy ones, only explanation. Hmmm… I think I'll end this quick with Rogafufuken!'_ Dumbcha then got into the Rogafufuken stance before charging at Jackie Chun.

"Rogafufuken." Jackie Chun easily dodged every single punch, and when Dumbcha attempted the double palm strike, he jumped away.

'_What…? He dodged the Rogafufuken? In that case, guess I'll up the attack with a little Futon.'_ Dumbcha thought before assuming the Rogafufuken stance again.

"That attack won't work on me." Jackie Chun said.

"Heh, we'll see about that, jiji. Futon: Rogafufuken." Dumbcha said before charging at his opponent, but Jackie Chun still avoided every single punch, even the wind around Dumbcha's hands. However Dumbcha smiled as the double palm strike hit the old man, but the smile faltered when his hands went through Jackie Chun and said Martial artist vanished.

"If you keep attacking recklessly like that, you'll lose this match!" Jackie Chun said from the opposite side of the ring.

"Oh, why don't you just shut up?" Dumbcha yelled as he turned around and started weaving hand signs.

'_Those signs… there's no mistake about it, he's gonna use one of the clans most powerful jutsus!'_ Yamcha thought.

"This should finish you off jiji, it's my most powerful attack! Futon: Goufuokamidan no jutsu." Dumbcha yelled as the air currents behind him morphed into a gigantic wolf of wind and said wolf shot towards Jackie Chun at the speed of wind, but Jackie Chun then weaved hand signs of his own.

"Your biggest mistake was to summon forth that wind wolf. Katon: Zukokku." Jackie Chun said before he fired a small fire ball from his mouth.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Dumbcha yelled while smiling, but his smile quickly faltered when the ball hit the wolf and a great fire storm unlike which no one present had ever seen occurred, pushing Dumbcha out of the ring.

"Now that's what I call a fight. Jackie Chun has won by ring-out. Now I just hope they can put out the fire before the next match." The announcer said before the crowd started cheering.

"Wow, Dumbcha lost. And here I was looking forward to beating him." Naruto said.

"But, Dumbcha's the one who beat Yamcha-san right? And that old man still won. Right now, I'm glad that I lost." Krillin said, not wanting to fight Jackie Chun.

Then Dumbcha and Jackie Chun walked in past the wall and Dumbcha walked into the main hall while Jackie Chun stayed outside to watch the next fight.

"Hey, Jackie-san, that technique you used against Dumbcha, could you teach me?" Krillin asked.

"Sorry, but it's still far too advanced for someone like you!" Jackie Chun said, but when he saw the disappointed look on Krillin's face he said "Maybe some other time, when you're older and stronger."

"Alright." Krillin said, happy that Jackie-san had agreed to teach it to him.

Goku and Nam then walked out onto the ring.

"On this side, we have a man that's come from a small village, Nam!" The announcer said as he gestured to Nam "And on this side, in the red outfit is Son Goku!" The announcer then gestured to Goku.

"Come on, Goku. Score one for the team." Oolong cheered.

"You can do it, Goku." Puar cheered.

"Come on kid, show him what you're made of." Bulma cheered as Goku waved back at them.

"All right, here we go, let the match begin!" The announcer yelled and the gong was heard as Goku and Nam assumed their stances.

Goku charged at Nam, but the man easily dodged a punch before attempting a kick, but Goku jumped over it and punched Nam in the face. Nam was sent skidding backwards, but when he came to a stop, he charged at Goku and karate-chopped him in the neck and said kid collapsed on the floor.

"I have no ill will against you, but I must win this fight for my people." Nam said before he jumped high into the air.

"Look at him go, Nam is way up there. What a jump, I'd say he's at least four stories high. Unbelievable!" The announcer said.

"I will strike like a lightning bolt from the sky." Nam said as he looked down on the ring beneath him and sped downwards as he crossed his arms in front of his face "Tenkuu peke Jiken."

"Get out of the way, Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku, get up." Bulma yelled, but to no avail and Nam hit Goku in the neck, knocking the kid out before he stood up and held his hands in front of his face as though he was praying.

"Forgive me." Nam said.

"Good heavens, what a blow. Goku's out." The announcer said.

"I think it's time for you to count." Nam said.

"Huh?... Oh, right." The announcer said.

"Oh no, he's about to start the countdown!" Naruto said.

"It's over already, nobody could get up after being hit by that." Jackie Chun said.

"Oh, Goku…" Krillin said.

"1… 2…" The announcer started the countdown.

"It is against my will to harm any creature, you will regain consciousness in 8 through 10 days." Nam said.

"I don't think he could get up again from that." Tenten said.

"… 6… 7… 8… 9…te…huh?" The announcer said, but as he was about to say 10, Goku suddenly stood up to everyone's surprise.

"Ow, that hurts." Goku said as everyone looked on shocked, not believing that Goku had managed to stand up.

"T-that boy… how did he do it?" Jackie Chun said.

"My best attack… it failed." Nam said.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it! After being hit by a pile driving aerial attack from four stories high, Goku is back on his feet and back in the match!" The announcer said.

"Impossible, no man can stay conscious after my Tenkuu peke Jiken!" Nam said.

"Hey, Goku, use that jutsu that Roshi-sensei taught you!" Krillin yelled.

"Right." Goku said before going through a series of hand signs "Suiton: Mizurappa."

A wave of water came out of Goku's mouth and headed straight for Nam, but Nam managed to overcome his shock and dodge the water.

'_What technique should I use now? Oh, I know, the technique that Lee-san used to defeat Krillin!'_ Goku thought as he got ready to attack.

'_My execution must have been some way flawed, that's it, it must be a fluke. My aim must be perfect this time.' _Nam thought, but before he could do anything else, Goku appeared beneath him and kicked him up into the air before jumping up himself.

"H-hey, Lee-san, isn't that that technique you used against me?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, it is!" Lee said as bandages seemed to come out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Nam before the two shot down towards the floor of the ring.

"But… that's impossible, that's the Omote Renge, even with years of training, the best Taijutsu users would find it nearly impossible to learn!" Guy said in shock.

"Omote Renge." Goku yelled as Nam hit the floor while he himself jumped away in the last second and landed on the edge of the ring while Nam was knocked unconscious.

"Nam seems to be unconscious. 1… 2… 3…" And the announcer started counting for the second time during the battle.

"Hmmm… amazing, the Omote Renge usually drains nearly all of the user's chakra, yet Goku isn't even breathing hard!" Jiraiya said as he looked at the kid.

"… 7… 8… 9… 10. Goku has won by knock-out." The announcer said and everyone started cheering.

'_He's really good, I'm starting to wonder if I can beat him.' _Jackie Chun thought.

'_That was the Omote Renge, the same technique Lee used earlier against Krillin… but how? I didn't see him train during the course of the entire tournament, so how could he know it? Could he really have learned it from merely witnessing it? No that's impossible, he must have known it beforehand!' _Dumbcha thought.

Nam then got up on his feet and started walking towards Goku.

"All right, Nam is back on his feet, let's hear it for the great quarter-finalist. Yeah, yeah, what a fighter!" The announcer said as Nam reached Goku and held out his hand.

"Good match." Nam said and Goku took his hand "It isn't one that I will soon forget, it was an honor having an opponent like you!"

"Thanks, you're a great fighter!" Goku said before Nam walked back towards the main hall.

As Nam walked back towards the main hall, wondering how he would explain to his people that he failed them, but as he passed Jackie Chun on the way, the old man saw Nam's thoughts.

"Hold it…" Jackie Chun said and Nam turned around "…come with me!" Jackie Chun then walked around the building and Nam followed him.

As they came around the corner Jackie Chun through a Dyno-cap to Nam, who caught it.

"This is a Dyno-cap, isn't it?" Nam asked.

"Yes, it's empty." Jackie Chun said.

"I think this is the kind that's used just for storage." Nam said.

"Right, you can fit was quantities of anything you want in that capsule, food, building materials, nifty huh? A man could even transport a small reservoir of water single handedly with that capsule!" Jackie Chun said.

"Uh? How did you know, I'm in great need of water?" Nam asked.

"Minds are just like books Nam-san, they're easy to read if you know how!" Jackie Chun said.

"Read minds? But there's only one I know of who could do that! You're Muten-Roshi, aren't you?" Nam said in shock.

"Keep it down will you?" Jackie Chun said before looking around the corner to see if anyone had heard, but luckily, Goku, Naruto, Krillin and Lee were talking while Dumbcha and Kisame weren't anywhere to be seen.

"I don't understand, why are you keeping your true identity a secret?" Nam asked.

"The four fighters around that corner, well three of them have been my students for quite some time. The bald one's name is Krillin, the blond one's name is Naruto and the last one's name is Goku, he's something else. Goku has tremendous talent, but I don't have to tell you that, you fought him yourself." Jackie Chun said.

"Yes, he seems unbeatable." Nam said.

"Yes, that's why I came, to see to it that he doesn't win this tournament. You see, Goku and Krillin are just boys, all they're really interested in is having fun, to them Martial arts is an amazing game, they live to get better at it in the hopes that one they'll be able to hang with the best. They have no idea that they're already at the pinnacle of the sport, I'm afraid that if they knew, they would lose interest, because if you're on the top then there's nothing left to shoot for, but if they think that there are guys out there that are stronger than they are, like Jackie Chun for instance, then they'll continue to give it everything they have, training like the wild animals they really are, totally carefree and uninhibited without a trace of ego. So Nam-san, I don't want Goku and Krillin to know how great they really are, that's why I came to beat the pants of 'em." Jackie Chun explained.

"What about Naruto-san?" Nam asked.

"Oh, well he's different. He's a ninja from Konohagakure no sato and wishes to become Hokage, the leader of the village. But he's got a sleeping power within him, a power that only a total of nine people in the world possess and because of this, he's being hunted by an organization called Akatsuki. Naruto is reckless, if he knew how strong he is, he might think that he'd stand a chance against them and he would try and hunt them down instead, only to be defeated." Jackie Chun explained.

"Thank you, I'm honored that you trusted me with your secret, please take this back if you would, I appreciate it, but I'm afraid I won't have any occasion to use it. You see, I was counting on the prize money, without that I have no means to buy any water." Nam said.

"No money huh? That's a shame, but come with me, I have something to show you!" Jackie Chun said before walking past Nam and towards a well.

"Notice anything unusual about that well?" The old master asked.

"There are no money changers!" Nam said surprised.

"Right, you see, in this region, water's not scarce, it's abundant. You can take all you want, it's as free as the air we breathe!" Jackie Chun said.

"Wha…? It's free…?" Nam said shocked.

"May I have your attention please, will Uzumaki Naruto and Hoshigaki Kisame please report to the arena?" They heard the announcer say.

"This is a match that I'll have to watch, Kisame's a member of the Akatsuki, so I need to make sure that he doesn't grab Naruto and try to make a run for it! See you later Nam!" Jackie Chun said as he walked back towards the ring.

"I will never forget what you did for me Muten-Roshi… oops, I mean Jackie Chun. I'll never forget it! Ever!" Nam said.

"It was nothing, forget about it!" Jackie Chun said.

Martial arts arena

"Now it's the final bout of the quarter finals. On this side, we have Konoha ninja Uzumaki Naruto!" The announcer said as he gestured to Naruto "And on this side in the black and red robe is Hoshigaki Kisame!" He then gestured to Kisame who had an evil grin on his face.

"Guy, Yamcha-san. Come with me for a little while." Jiraiya said as he led the two away, but Yamcha noticed that Puar started following them.

"Stay here, Puar!" Yamcha said before he continued to walk after the two Konoha shinobi.

"Well, well. Who'd have thought that I'd be up against you so early in the tournament, Kyubi brat?" Kisame said as he looked at Naruto.

"Heh. I won't lose to you, now that you can't use that sword of yours!" Naruto said confidently.

"We'll see!" Kisame said.

"And let the match begin!" The announcer called out and the gong was rung as the two fighters assumed their stances, ready to fight.

On top of a nearby building were Itachi, Sasori and Deidara looking down on the Martial arts arena, waiting for Kisame to win.

Chapter preview

Jiraiya "Since Kisame's here, Itachi must be here as well, we'll split up and be in contact with eachother through Guy's radio Hitai-ates."

Kisame "This jutsu, practically turns me into god on a rainy day, each and every rain drop moves at my command alone! You can't hope to win!"

Naruto "Never underestimate me, Dattebayo. Kage Bunshin no jutsu… RASENGAN."

Jackie Chun "Next time on Dragon Ball Shippuden: Naruto vs Kisame."

Naruto "I'll end this fight with my newest attack! Dattebayo."

Character status

Goku: Power Level: 85 (after the battle with Nam) 87

Techniques: Kamehameha, Rock paper scissors, Suiton: Mizurappa, Omote Renge.

Weapons: Power Pole.

Krillin: Power Level: 82

Techniques: Katon: Housenka.

Weapons: none

Rock Lee: Power Level: 65 (when he's opened the first inner gate) 95

Techniques: Konoha Senpou, Kagebuyo, Omote renge, Konoha Reppu, Konoha Daisenpou, Suiken, Dainamikku entori, Konoha shofu, Ura Renge.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Jackie Chun: Power Level: 150

Techniques: Zanzoken, Katon: Zukokku.

Weapons: none

Dumbcha: Power level: 60

Techniques: Rogafufuken, Rogafufuken sen, Shin Rogafufuken, Futon: Rogafufuken, Futon: Fuokamidan, Futon: Goufuokamidan.

Weapons: none

Nam: Power level: 88

Techniques: Shura Gekiretsuken, Tenkuu peke Jiken, Zanzoken.

Weapons: none

**Naruto: **Seems like this chapter has ended with a cliffhanger, now who do you think will win, me or Kisame?

**Goku: **Please tell us in your reviews! Until next time.


	7. Naruto vs Kisame

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**Martial arts tournament saga**

**Naruto:** Sorry, but Kurama no Kyubi couldn't be here today, so I'll step in for him. (Kurama no Kyubi's unconscious in the background with Nam standing over him, holding his hands together in front of his face)

**Nam: **He'll be gone for 8 through 10 days to be more precise.

**Naruto: **Well anyway. Today is the day that you've all been waiting for, it's me vs Kisame!

**Jackie Chun: **Well, I think the outcome is pretty obvious, I'll put my money on Kisame.

**Dumbcha: **I second that.

**Yamcha: **I hate to agree with my brother, but Kisame's Kage level, there's no way a genin could beat him!

**Nam: **Kisame does seem to be most likely to win this!

**Kisame: **You've got that right!

**Itachi: **I'll put my money on Kisame too.

**Sasori: **Kisame.

**Deidara: **Kisame, hmmm.

**Krillin: **Kisame.

**Guy: **Kisame.

**Lee: **Kisame.

**Neji: **Kisame.

**Tenten: **Kisame.

**Jiraiya: **Kisame.

**Naruto: **Hey, you guys are supposed to be on my side!

**Tsunade: **Well, I'll put my money on Naruto. (Everyone except for Naruto and Goku looks at her as though she's grown a second head) What?

**Naruto: **Enough of that, now over to the reviews.

**Animekingmike: **Truly, Roshi is one of the greatest trainers ever, well next to King Kai that is. But the Kais are almost Gods.

**Roshi: **Thanks.

**Goku: **Ummm, who's King Kai?

**Kid Goku Forever: **Great Chapter. It will be interesting to read what you do to prove Saiyans as the perfect warriors.

**Goku: **Now I really want to know what a Saiyan is!

**Roshi: **Don't worry too much about that.

**Naruto: **Sorry, but even we don't know what he's planning to do to prove them as the perfect warriors.

**Kid Goku Forever**: You did a good job with Goku. When it comes how fast he learns moves. Im not sure who will win Naruto might win if he uses the Kyubi. With out his sword Kisame can not drain Naruto's chakra so who know. who you have win.

**Naruto: **Hmmm, I'll keep that thing with using Kyubi's chakra in mind.

**Tenten: **Wait a minute, what did he mean by sing the Kyubi?

**Guy: **You don't have to worry about that Tenten.

**Tenten: **Now I'm really curious.

**Naruto: **Then it's over to the story.

"Kamehameha." Normal speech

'_Kamehameha.' _Normal thought

"**Kamehameha." Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha.' **_**Biju thought**

**Yamcha: **Kurama no Kyubi owns NOTHING… except for Dumbcha.

**Dumbcha: **HEY!

Chapter 6: Naruto vs Kisame

"Now it's the final bout of the quarter finals. On this side, we have Konoha ninja Uzumaki Naruto!" The announcer said as he gestured to Naruto "And on this side in the black and red robe is Hoshigaki Kisame!" He then gestured to Kisame who had an evil grin on his face.

"Guy, Yamcha-san. Come with me for a little while." Jiraiya said as he led the two away, but Yamcha noticed that Puar started following them.

"Stay here, Puar!" Yamcha said before he continued to walk after the two Konoha shinobi.

"Well, well. Who'd have thought that I'd be up against you so early in the tournament, Kyubi brat?" Kisame said as he looked at Naruto.

"Heh. I won't lose to you, now that you can't use that sword of yours!" Naruto said confidently.

"We'll see!" Kisame said.

"And let the match begin!" The announcer called out and the gong was rung as the two fighters assumed their stances, ready to fight.

On top of a nearby building were Itachi, Sasori and Deidara looking down on the Martial arts arena, waiting for Kisame to win.

Just as Naruto was about to charge at Kisame, a rainstorm suddenly started and people began searching for cover while Kisame's grin grew wider as he weaved several hand signs.

"So what do you think?" The announcer asked when he had gotten over to the director, said director just barked in response.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the director has not postponed the fight as of yet. The match is still in progress!" The announcer said, but after a few seconds he said "Wait a minute, I have a new ruling from the director, the match has been postponed and will resume when there's a brake in the weather!"

"Hold it, the match can still continue… Suiton: Amekami!" Kisame said, announcing the name of his most powerful technique. Suddenly all of the rain drops stopped falling and were suspended in mid-air "Looks like there's a break in the weather to me… literally!"

"It seems like the match is back on track due to Kisame's technique." The announcer said and the audience returned to the arena to watch the fight.

Naruto then charged at Kisame, but he was suddenly pushed back by what seemed to be an invisible force before he charged again, but this time he felt something – almost like a whip – hit him on the cheek and he was knocked down on the ground while Kisame was just smiling, this would be easier than he thought.

With Jiraiya, Guy and Yamcha

"Guy, do you have any radio Hitai-ates with you?" Jiraiya asked after they had hidden themselves in an alley.

"Yes, I do." Guy said as he got three Hitai-ates with radios attached to them from his bag.

"What do we need those for?" Yamcha asked.

"Since Kisame's here, Itachi must be here as well, we'll split up and be in contact with eachother through Guy's radio Hitai-ates." Jiraiya said.

"Kisame… he's a member of Akatsuki isn't he?" The three looked up in surprise and saw Dumbcha standing on top of a building, before said chunin jumped down to them.

"What are you doing here, Dummy?" Yamcha asked as Dumbcha landed.

"Helping you out for once!" Dumbcha said to Yamcha's surprise.

"Okay, what's the catch? I mean, there's gotta be a catch, right? There's no way that you'd help us out like this!" Yamcha said.

"Believe it or not, but there is no catch! I've just got a score to settle with the Akatsuki, that's all." Dumbcha said.

"A score to settle with them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, you see…" Dumbcha then told them of an encounter, he and his team once had with two of the Akatsuki.

Flashback

In the vest desert in the Land of Wind were four people returning from a mission, one jonin, one who had just made chunin in the previous exams and two genin.

The jonin was a woman with green hair that was tied in a bun on the top of her head with an hair needle going through it, she also had two orange bangs going down on either side of her face. She had brown eyes, a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants with two lapels on the front and the back. She wore an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extended up to her shoulders, and she also had bandages around her tights and ankles and she had a Suna Hitai-ate on her forehead.

The chunin was obviously Dumbcha and the two genin were probably his teammates. One of them had short grey hair, black eyes, he wore a brown t-shirt, black shorts and had a Suna Hitai-ate on his right bicep.

The last of them was a girl with red hair, black eyes, she wore a sleeveless black shirt and brown pants. She also had an object on her back that was wrapped in bandages and she had her Suna Hitai-ate around her neck.

Suddenly, the jonin stopped and her three students followed her example.

"Pakura-sensei, what is it?" Dumbcha asked.

"Everyone, get down!" The jonin, now identified as Pakura yelled and the four of them hit the ground just before a wave of lightning flew past over them.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Pakura asked as she stood up on her feet and her students did the same. Then two people wearing black robes with a red cloud pattern seemed to come out of nowhere.

One of the two had a mask covering the lower part of his face, he had green eyes and a Taki Hitai-ate on his forehead.

The other one was a woman with long silver hair, silver eyes and she had a Hoshi Hitai-ate on her forehead.

"She's as good as they say. What do you think Kakuzu-san?" The woman said as she looked at her partner.

"You should be careful, Hitomi. She is a master of Shakuton, one of the most dangerous sub-elements. Do not let your guard down!" the man, now identified as Kakuzu said as the woman, now identified as Hitomi frowned.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Pakura asked.

"Who we are won't matter to you, once you're dead!" Hitomi said before she charged at Pakura.

Pakura then went through several hand signs.

"Shakuton: Kajosatsu." Pakura announced the name of her attack and three fire balls appeared around her as she charged at Hitomi, but said Akatsuki member weaved hand signs of her own.

"Mieton: Tomei ningen no jutsu." Hitomi called out and her body suddenly vanished into thin air and Pakura stopped in her tracks as she started looking around.

'_Where'd she go?'_ Pakura thought.

"Ha-ha. Having trouble finding me? This is my Kekkei Genkai, I can turn myself completely invisible, there's no way that you can win this!" The voice seemed to come from everywhere.

'_Invisible? But why aren't there any tracks in the sand? Of course.'_ Pakura then shot one of the fire balls in a straight line towards where Hitomi was when she turned invisible, but there was nothing there '_What? But if she had moved, I would have seen tracks… unless!'_

Pakura then turned around towards where here students were and she saw some tracks in the sand that weren't there before, and they were behind Dumbcha.

"Dumbcha, watch out!" Pakura yelled as she started running towards her students, but it was too late as Hitomi turned visible again as Dumbcha and the two genin turned around.

A kunai-looking sword came out of Hitomi's sleeve and she swung it, attempting to get all three, but Pakura managed to get to them just in time and she kicked the Akatsuki member away.

"Let me guess. After you turned invisible, you used a shunshin to get behind my students!" Pakura said.

"You're smart, no one's ever figured that out before." Hitomi said.

"It was pretty easy actually. Since we're in a desert, even if you turn invisible, you'd still leave behind footprints! But there were no new footprints in the sand, so you shouldn't have moved from your original position. I sent one of my fire balls towards where you were before you turned invisible, but there was no one there, so the only solution would be that you had shunshined over to another location. So I just had to look for footprints in the sand to figure out where you were!" Pakura explained.

"Kakuzu-san, seems like I might need some help after all!" Hitomi yelled and Kakuzu ran towards them.

Pakura sent one of her two remaining fire balls at Hitomi and it went straight through her before vanishing as the Akatsuki member fell down on the sandy ground, dead and mummified.

Pakura then ran towards Kakuzu, attempting to take him down too, and when she sent her last fire ball through him, he fell down on the ground and she turned around to walk back to her students.

Movement behind her, forced her to turn around however, and she was shocked to see that Kakuzu was once again standing.

"If I had been anyone else, that technique would've killed me, but I'm not anyone else." Kakuzu stated before he weaved several hand signs.

"Katon: Zukokku." Kakuzu fired a small fire ball at the ground just in front of Pakura and as soon as the ball hit the sand, it exploded in a massive firestorm.

"Pakura-sensei!" Her three students yelled as they saw their sensei getting engulfed by the flames, but when the smoke faded, everyone could see a pile of sand where Pakura had just been.

'_Kawarimi.'_ Kakuzu thought before Pakura came up behind him to try and kill him again, but suddenly came a black blur out of Kakuzu's back and she was knocked back before whatever the black blur was went back into the Akatsuki member as his right hand suddenly became black. Kakuzu then turned around quickly as Pakura once again were right behind him, but she was too slow and Kakuzu's fist imbedded itself in Pakura's stomach before she was sent flying backwards.

"P-Pakura-sensei!" Dumbcha yelled before he ran over to try and help his sensei.

"Dumbcha-kun stop, you won't stand a chance against that guy!" The girl yelled and Dumbcha stopped in his tracks.

"Mina-chan, I can't just stand here and do nothing while sensei's getting killed right in front of my eyes!" Dumbcha said before he ran further.

"But…" She was cut off by her other teammate.

"Dumbcha's right, we can't just let Pakura-sensei get killed, can we?" He said before running after his teammate.

"A-all right." Mina finally gave in and ran after them as she took the object she was carrying on her back off and started taking off the bandages as she connected chakra threads to the object.

"Rogafufuken." Dumbcha yelled as he approached Kakuzu, but said Akatsuki member dodged all of the punches before delivering a powerful kick to Dumbcha's chest, knocking him unconscious.

Hours later, Dumbcha opened his eyes and looked around, the signs of the battle were still present, but neither of his teammates nor his sensei or even the two enemies were in sight.

"Pakura-sensei? Mina-chan? Yura?" Dumbcha yelled, hoping that they'd hear him, but there was no response.

Flashback end

"… At first I thought that my teammates and sensei were all dead, but a few years ago, Yura was found alive and well, and he came back to the village, but Pakura-sensei and Mina-chan are both dead!" Dumbcha finished his story.

"Sorry, Dumbcha. I had no idea." Yamcha said.

"Ah, shut up, Yum cha, I don't want your pity!" Dumbcha yelled.

"I see, and you think that those two people were with the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked and Dumbcha nodded.

"I heard a rumor while on a mission once about an organization called Akatsuki. And according to the rumor, they wear the same kind of robes that those two had!" Dumbcha said.

"Very well, we'll need all the help we can get. Guy, give him a radio Hitai-ate." Jiraiya said and Guy took out another radio Hitai-ate and gave it to Dumbcha.

"A Konoha Hitai-ate? Well, guess there's no way around it." Dumbcha said before he took of his Hitai-ate and put on Guy's radio Hitai-ate, and the four of them shunshined in four different directions to look for Itachi.

Martial arts arena

Naruto was knocked down on the arena floor once again, not understanding where the blows were coming from.

"What's happening? Why can't Naruto-kun get anywhere near him?" Bulma asked.

"Neji?" Tenten said as she looked at her white-eyed teammate and said Hyuga activated his Byakugan.

"There's a stream of chakra going from Kisame and to every single rain drop. And it seems that he's able to manipulate the rain drops at will!" Neji said.

"… And there are a lot of rain drops!" Bulma said as she looked around at all of the rain drops that were suspended in midair around the city.

"But sending chakra to so many rain drops at once has to take a lot of chakra." Puar said.

"Yes, I can tell that he's already used 1/3 of his chakra supply! All Naruto really has to do is outlasting Kisame." Neji said.

"Outlasting him? Well, then he's done for!" Oolong said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Kisame's chakra might be immense, but it's still nothing compared to Naruto's bottomless well!" Neji said.

"Argh, why can't I get anywhere near him?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"This jutsu, practically turns me into god on a rainy day, each and every rain drop moves at my command alone! You can't hope to win!" Kisame said.

"Never underestimate me, Dattebayo. Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said and a second Naruto appeared next to him.

"Amazing! Naruto has made an exact copy of himself!" The announcer exclaimed as the second Naruto started forming a ball of chakra in Naruto's hand before it puffed out of existence and Naruto ran towards Kisame, using the Rasengan as a shield from the rain drops.

"RASENGAN." Naruto called out as he hit Kisame in the chest with the spiraling sphere and said shark-man was sent spiraling backwards over the crowd.

"Wow, I think Naruto might win after all." Oolong said, but then the rain drops suddenly formed a platform that Kisame crashed into and as he got up on his feet, the rain drops formed a catwalk that went back to the ring and Kisame walked back.

"Incredible! I've never seen anything like this in my entire life! Kisame's actually walking on water!" The announcer exclaimed before Kisame returned to the ring and made a hand sign.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu." And four clones of Kisame formed from the rain drops.

With Guy

Guy was running through the empty streets of Papaya city, trying to find Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi.

Deciding to search from higher ground, he ran up the side of a building and when he reached the roof, he continued running and jumped over to the roof of another building.

'_Now, that Itachi has to be around here somewhere.'_ Guy thought before he sensed something and stopped.

"It's been a while, Guy." Behind Guy was none other than Itachi standing.

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya was roof jumping over the city when the radio Hitai-ate suddenly beeped.

"Jiraiya-sama, Yamcha-san, Dumbcha-san, I've found Itachi… or rather, he's found me!" Guy said over the radio.

"Guy, don't try and go up against Itachi yourself, we're on our way!" Jiraiya said before he ran in the direction that Guy was in.

Martial arts arena

One of Kisame's Mizu Bunshins punched one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins, destroying it in the process.

'_Dammit, this battle sure isn't going my way, maybe I'll have to use that technique after all, but I didn't want to use it before my fight with Goku.' _Naruto thought before his last clone jumped over to him and they formed a Rasengan and Naruto ran towards one of Kisame's three remaining clones.

"RASENGAN." Naruto called out before the clone turned to water as the Naruto clone weaved several hand signs.

"Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu." The clone called out and took out Kisame's remaining clones before puffing out of existence itself.

"I'll end this with my newest attack! Dattebayo." Naruto said as he looked towards Kisame and he cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka… me..." A small red ball of ki appeared in between Naruto's cupped hands as he continued charging up for the attack "… ha… me… HA." Naruto thrusted his arms forward and a red wave of energy shot towards Kisame who tried to block it with a wall of water. But just as the wall had formed however, the rain drops started falling again and the wall fell to the floor just before the wave hit Kisame and sent him away.

"And the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered just as the skies cleared.

With Yamcha

Yamcha jumped over to another roof on his way to Guy's location when he suddenly sensed something.

"Well, well. Seems like I have another victim for my art. Hmmm?" Yamcha looked up and saw a man in an Akatsuki robe standing on a bird made out of clay.

With Dumbcha

Dumbcha stopped as he noticed something that was down on the street, a small man in an Akatsuki robe, but suddenly, the man vanished.

"Finally, I hate waiting." Dumbcha turned around and came face-to-face with Akasuna no Sasori.

With Guy

"Itachi, you won't get your hands on Naruto!" Guy said as he assumed his Taijutsu stance.

"I don't want to have to kill you, Guy. But if you leave me no choice, I'll do what I'll have to!" Itachi said as he closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal his Mangekyo "Amaterasu."

Chapter preview

Announcer "Now it's time for the second semifinal match, it's Son Goku vs Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dumbcha "Sasori, I'll make you pay for leaving our village."

Naruto "Goku, I hope you're ready for this!"

Guy "Itachi, you won't win this, I'll make sure of that!... Keimon, KAI!"

Jiraiya "Next time on Dragon Ball Shippuden: The battle you've all been waiting for… Goku vs Naruto!"

Krillin "What the…? Goku's got a tail?"

Character status

Naruto: Power level: 85

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan, Futon: Kamikaze, Kamehameha.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kisame: Power level: 130

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Mizu Bunshin, Doton: Dochu senko, Suiro, Suiton: Senshokuko, Suiton: Bakusui shoha, Suiton: Goshokuzame, Suiton: Dai Bakusui shoha, Suiton: Amesuikoha, Suiton: Suikodan, Kuchiyose, Suiton: Amekami.

Weapons: Samehada.

**Tsunade: **YES I… I mean, NARUTO WON!

**Everyone: **0_0

**Jiraiya: **But, wait a minute. Doesn't something bad happen whenever you win a bet?

**Tsunade: **Oh… yeah, you're right!

**Dumbcha: **(Sees the battle between Goku and Jackie Chun on YouTube) Oh shit. (notices real-life Goku, looking at the moon on the screen) Double oh shit.

**Jackie Chun: **Don't worry, I won't let him transform. Ka… me… ha… me… HA! (fires the wave at the computer, destroying it)

**Dumbcha: **YOU DESTROYED THE COMPUTER, IDIOT!

**Naruto: **Well, anyway. See you guys next time, if we can fix the computer that is…


	8. Goku vs Naruto

**Dragon Ball Shippuden**

**Martial arts tournament saga**

**Goku: **Welcome back. Now it's finally time for the battle between me and Naruto.

**Jackie Chun: **Hold on there Goku, it's me vs Lee-san first.

**Goku: **Oh, yeah. That's right.

**Naruto: **Well, anyways. On to the reviews.

**Animekingmike: **Does this mean that Naruto has joined the group known as moon busters. From what I remember, a power level of at least 1000 is necessary to create an energy blast that can completely destroy a planet.

With the kyuubi and the kamehaha wave, he could definitely blow up at least the moon. Actually, going by ur rankings, the bijuu are already planet busters. And therefore its definitely possible for the sage of the six paths to create the moon again if he wanted to.

Especially if he defeated the 10 tails. His power level must have at least been in the 10000s.

**Naruto: **Yeah, I know I'm awesome.

**Isobu: Actually, the Rikudo Sennin had a power level of (way) OVER 9000(lol)! Though he weren't even close to Juubi-sama, who had a power level of a billion, but he did have a level close to the Kyubi however.**

**Kid Goku Forever: **Great chapter.

**Goku: **Thanks, now on with the story!

"Kamehameha." Normal speech

'_Kamehameha.' _Normal thought

"**Kamehameha." Biju speech**

'_**Kamehameha.' **_**Biju thought**

**Goku: **All Kurama no Kyubi owns is Dumbcha… or at least that's what Yamcha-san told me to say.

Chapter 7: The battle you've all been waiting for… Goku vs Naruto!

"Ka… me..." A small red ball of ki appeared in between Naruto's cupped hands as he continued charging up for the attack "… ha… me… HA." Naruto thrusted his arms forward and a red wave of energy shot towards Kisame who tried to block it with a wall of water. But just as the wall had formed however, the rain drops started falling again and the wall fell to the floor just before the wave hit Kisame and sent him away.

"And the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered just as the skies cleared.

With Yamcha

Yamcha jumped over to another roof on his way to Guy's location when he suddenly sensed something.

"Well, well. Seems like I have another victim for my art. Hmmm?" Yamcha looked up and saw a man in an Akatsuki robe standing on a bird made out of clay.

With Dumbcha

Dumbcha stopped as he noticed something that was down on the street, a small man in an Akatsuki robe, but suddenly, the man vanished.

"Finally, I hate waiting." Dumbcha turned around and came face-to-face with Akasuna no Sasori.

With Guy

"Itachi, you won't get your hands on Naruto!" Guy said as he assumed his Taijutsu stance.

"I don't want to have to kill you, Guy. But if you leave me no choice, I'll do what I'll have to!" Itachi said as he closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal his Mangekyo "Amaterasu."

Martial arts arena

"What an incredible battle, I've never seen anything like it! And Naruto won with a technique that – so far – has only been known to have been used by the turtle hermit, Muten-Roshi!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered "Now, let's get Rock Lee and Jackie Chun out here so we start the first semifinal match!"

Lee looked over the ring from behind the wall to the crowd to see if Guy-sensei was there, but he got disappointed when he saw that Guy weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Well, I hope you're ready for this, Lee-san." Lee looked over his left shoulder to see Jackie Chun who then walked out onto the ring.

"Oh, right." Lee said before following Jackie Chun out on the ring.

"And here they are, on this side is the old Jackie Chun who completely dominated his last opponent!" The announcer said as he gestured to the aging Martial artist before gesturing to Lee "And on this side is the young, but powerful Rock Lee!"

"Let's have a good match, son." Jackie Chun said.

"Right." Lee said.

"Ah, where's Guy-sensei? I can't believe he'd miss Lee's match." Tenten said.

"Let's begin!" The announcer yelled and the gong was rung as Jackie Chun and Lee assumed their stances.

'_He's old, but the power of youth still burns within him. I might end up having to use THAT technique!' _Lee thought as he waited for his opponent to make the first move.

"Hey, Krillin. Why aren't they doing anything?" Goku asked.

"i don't know. What about you Naruto?" Krillin said.

"Uh, well. I think they're waiting for their opponent to make the first move." Naruto said.

Lee then charged at Jackie Chun, but the old man dodged all of the punches that were thrown at him before he delivered a punch to Lee's stomach, sending the genin skidding backwards.

Lee then started running around Jackie Chun at speeds that humans shouldn't be capable of and suddenly, he came up in front of Jackie Chun, ready to kick the man up into the air, but as Lee kicked, Jackie Chun caught the foot and threw Lee into the wall.

With Guy

The roof that Guy and Itachi were on was filled with black flames, Guy had been able to dodge the supposedly undodgeable black flames. And it didn't help that he was always looking at Itachi's feet, so Tsukuyomi would be useless and Itachi wanted to wait with revealing the Susano'o till the battle against his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu." Itachi said as he fired a ball of fire from his mouth, but Guy dodged it before he charged at the missing-nin and tried to punch him. Itachi blocked it however and punched Guy in the stomach with enough force to send the Taijutsu expert skidding backwards.

"Guy, you're outmatched. I'd suggest that you just return to the arena." Itachi said.

"Perhaps, but I won't give up!" Guy said.

"Very well then… if you won't leave, I've got no choice but to kill you." Itachi said as he pointed his finger at Guy, trapping him in a Genjutsu.

With Yamcha

Yamcha jumped to another roof as he dodged the deadly barrage of clay birds before he made a few hand signs.

"Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu." He called out as he slammed his hands on the ground and a wall of earth rose up from the concrete and the clay birds flew into the wall and exploded.

"Impressive, but it's still no match for my art, hmmm!" Deidara said as he made a clay centipede and he threw it at the roof before crawled over to Yamcha and by the time he noticed it, it was already too late and the centipede wrapped itself around him as Deidara formed a hand sign.

"Now let me show you that true art is an explosion! KATSU!" Deidara said just before an explosion could be heard.

With Dumbcha

The explosion had also caught the attention of Dumbcha and his opponent.

'_That explosion, it came from the direction of Yamcha!'_ Dumbcha thought.

"looks like Deidara has already finished off your friend." Sasori said.

"I don't think so, Yamcha's way too powerful to be beaten that easily! Now tell me, who are you?" Dumbcha said.

"I'm Akasuna no Sasori!" Sasori said and Dumbcha's eyes widened.

"Sasori, huh? Chiyo-ba-sama's gonna be pleased when she hears this!" Dumbcha said.

"You know Chiyo-ba-chan?" Sasori asked and Dumbcha.

"Nah, not on a personal level anyway." Dumbcha said before he got into the Rogafufuken stance.

"I hope you're ready or this 'cause if you're not, then you'll die! Doton: Rogafufuken." Dumbcha's entire body suddenly became black and he charged at Sasori and started punching wildly, but Sasori managed to evade all of the punches before something came and hit Dumbcha before he could finish the attack and he looked at Sasori to see that what looked like a tail came from underneath the Akatsuki member's robe.

'_A tail?' _Dumbcha thought.

Martial arts arena

Rock Lee and Jackie Chun were still going at it and neither seemed to be getting tired.

"These are some amazing fighters, ladies and gentlemen. They've already been at it for an hour and you can't even tell." The announcer said.

'_He's strong, seems like I've got no choice but to open some of the Hachimon!' _Lee thought before he crossed his arms in front of his face as he opened the Kaimon.

'_Is he doing, what I think he's doing? The Hachimon… Guy-kun did you really teach your pupil that?'_ Jackie Chun thought before he also crossed his arms in front of his face.

"Seimon, KAI!" Lee said as his skin turned red and he charged at Jackie Chun.

"This is the only gate I'll need to open to beat you, Kaimon, KAI!" Jackie Chun said before he vanished and reappeared behind Lee, said Taijutsu user then quickly turned around as he prepared to use a roundhouse kick on Jackie Chun.

"Konoha Senpou." But the kick just went straight through Jackie Chun and the ageing Martial artist appeared behind him and kicked him so hard that he was sent flying out of the ring and he hit the wall the audience was standing behind.

"And the winner is Jackie Chun!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered.

"Zanzoken… never fails!" Jackie Chun said before he walked towards the main building as Lee climbed back up on the ring and walked to the main building himself.

That was a good battle Lee-san." Jackie Chun said when Lee had caught up with him.

"Thanks." Lee said.

"Now it's the second semifinal match, it's Son Goku vs Uzumaki Naruto!" They heard the announcer say.

"Goku, I hope you're ready for this!" Naruto said as he walked out onto the ring and Goku followed him.

"Of course I am." Goku said.

With Yamcha

The smoke cleared to reveal Yamcha with black skin, just before the explosion, he had used a Doton jutsu to harden his skin so that he'd survive the explosion.

"Well, well. You've got more tricks than I thought. Hmmm." Deidara said before Yamcha assumed the Rogafufuken stance.

"I'll take you down with my strongest Taijutsu move, Katon: Rogafufuken." Yamcha was then covered by an aura of flames that resembled a wolf and he jumped up at Deidara before he started delivering several bone-crushing punches to the Akatsuki member. And when Yamcha finished with a double palm-strike, a large explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared, all that was left of Deidara was… clay? Oh shit!

"KATSU!" Deidara said in the distance, but he could see that Yamcha had gotten away from the clay just before the explosion "He's better than I thought, and he got quite creative with that last move of his. Hmmm."

Yamcha looked around, but when he couldn't find his opponent, he decided to just go and help Guy-san.

Martial arts arena

"Before we get this battle going, let's have some words with these two young Martial artists." The announcer said before he held the mic in front of Goku.

"Huh? What's this? Is it for me?" Goku asked.

"It's a mic, you're supposed to talk into it." Naruto deadpanned, although he had only found that out a few hours ago when he asked Krillin.

"I see, it was a joke." The announcer said "Now, mind if you tell us how old you are?"

"I'm 13." Naruto said.

"I'm 12." Goku said.

"You dress similar so you must train together, can you tell us what your training entails?" The announcer asked.

"Ah, the usual. We deliver milk, do farm work, Ero-kame says that…" Naruto started before he was cut off by the announcer.

"Ero-kame…?" The announcer asked.

"Ah, well. That's just what I call him, since he's a pervert and always walks around with a turtle shell on his back, you'd probably know him as Muten-Roshi!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Incredible, we have two students of the kame Sennin Muten-Roshi here in the semifinals! So that's how you knew the Kamehameha wave!" The announcer said before he held the mic in front of Naruto's face.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Naruto said.

With Dumbcha

"Sasori, I'll make you pay for leaving our village." Dumbcha said before charging at the Akatsuki member, but just then said Akatsuki member removed the cloth that was in front of his mouth and countless needles flew out and straight at Dumbcha who managed to avoid all of them by jumping up into the air.

"Shin Rogafufuken." Dumbcha yelled as he came flying down at Sasori before he delivered several kicks to the puppet-master, but said puppet-master suddenly turned to sand.

'_A Suna Bunshin? Then where's the real Sasori?'_ Dumbcha thought, unaware that Sasori was watching him from a distance.

With Guy

'_He can trap me in a Genjutsu with his finger? He's more skilled than I thought.'_ Guy thought after he had broken out of the Genjutsu.

"You can't win this Guy." Itachi stated as he walked towards the Taijutsu expert.

"Itachi, you won't win this, I'll make sure of that!" Guy said before he crossed his arms in front of his face "Keimon, KAI!"

Guy then ran towards Itachi before kicking the Uchiha up into the air and jumping up himself.

"ASAKUJAKU!" Guy yelled as he started punching the air, and the friction caused flames to erupt, but as the flames hit Itachi, the Uchiha turned into a flock of crows and all of the crows were destroyed by the flames.

'_A Kage Bunshin? He must've had it on stand-by and switched places with it through a Kawarimi when I used Asakujaku.'_ Guy thought after he had landed on the roof before Jiraiya finally arrived.

"Looks like I weren't needed after all." The Sannin said just as Yamcha came.

"I ran into another Akatsuki member, someone named Deidara!" He said.

"Yes, I thought they'd call for reinforcements." Jiraiya said.

"We should go get Dummy and head back for the tournament." Yamcha said and the two Konoha shinobi nodded before the three of them shunshined away.

Martial arts arena

Goku and Naruto were standing on opposite sides of the ring, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Tired of waiting, Naruto ran at Goku and attempted a sweep kick, but it went straight through the younger kid and suddenly Goku appeared behind him and punched him so hard so that he flew into the wall.

"D-did you see that?" Krillin asked.

"He has already mastered the move that you used to beat me." Lee said.

"Yes, but it shouldn't be too surprising, he's already mastered the Omote Renge too, compared to that, Zanzoken isn't that hard to learn!" Jackie Chun said.

Naruto got up on his feet and made a cross-shaped hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Four Bunshins appeared and they ran towards Goku before three of them kicked Goku up into the air.

"U…" The first Bunshin said as he kicked Goku "… zu…" The second Bunshin said "… ma…" The third one said "… ki…" The fourth one said as the original used his back as a stepping stone to get above Goku before he delivered a powerful kick to Goku's back "… Naruto rendan!"

Goku crashed into the hard arena floor before he slowly managed to get up on his feet while Naruto landed a few feet in front of him.

Goku then charged at Naruto and said "Rock." He then punched Naruto in the stomach "Scissors." He poked Naruto in the eyes "Paper." Goku ended the attack with a palm strike to Naruto's face and said Konoha-nin was sent skidding backwards.

"Not bad, Goku. But let's see how you'll handle this!" Naruto said as he made his favorite hand sign "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." The Bunshin then started to form a Rasengan in Naruto's hand before it puffed away and Naruto ran towards Goku.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto called out as his technique hit Goku in the stomach, but instead of being sent spinning backwards, he just fell down on the floor. Then Naruto felt something around his right wrist and he looked down to see a brown, furry thing wrapped around said wrist and he followed it with his eyes to see that it connected with Goku's back and Naruto jumped back as the tail let go.

"Incredible, it seems that Goku was saved from a ring-out by what appears to be… a tail?" The announcer said.

"Oh, no! It grew back!" Bulma said in a scared tone.

"Anyone up for a moonlit stroll?" Oolong asked.

"Not me." Puar said.

"What the…? Goku's got a tail?" Krillin asked and Jackie Chun nodded.

"It seems that way. The tail might have saved him from a ring-out, but the Rasengan is not a technique that is easy to survive! Goku-san'll be out for several hours at best!" Jackie Chun said.

"It seems that even though the tail saved him from a ring-out, it couldn't save him from a knock-out! 1… 2… 3… 4…" The announcer said as he started counting.

"Come on, Goku. You can do it. Get up!" Krillin yelled.

"… 7… 8… 9…" The announcer said, but before he could say "ten", Goku managed to get up on his feet, surprising everyone.

"What…? He got up after a direct hit from Naruto-san's Rasengan?" Jackie Chun said in disbelief.

"Impossible, he shouldn't even be able to stand up after that, let-alone continue fighting!" Neji said in shock.

"Heh, I must say, I didn't expect you to get up after being hit by my Rasengan!" Naruto said as he weaved a series of hand signs "But this should finish this… I hope!"

"Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu." Naruto then blew a powerful gust of wind at Goku, but the pre-teen crossed his arms in front of him as to defend himself from the powerful winds. However he got a lot of cuts on his cheeks and his GI as he skidded back towards the edge of the arena.

"Naruto seems to be blowing a strong wind and it seems to be pushing Goku towards the edge of the ring!" The announcer said before Goku suddenly jumped high into the air and Naruto stopped blowing and looked up to see Goku weaving a series of hand signs.

"Suiton: Mizurappa." Goku said as he spat a large amount of water that came down towards Naruto, but Naruto managed to dodge it. As Goku landed on the floor however, he cupped his arms at his side to prepare for his strongest attack as a blue ball of ki appeared in between his hands and Naruto mimicked his actions.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HA." They both thrusted their arms forward and Goku's blue wave collided with Naruto's red one.

"What an historic event, this might be the only time we'll ever see two masters of the Kamehameha wave in the ring at once!" The announcer said as Goku managed to push back Naruto's wave.

"HA." Goku yelled and his wave shot straight through Naruto's and said genin got pushed off of the ring and he landed on the ground.

"It's a ring-out, Son Goku wins!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered just as Jiraiya, Yamcha, Guy and Dumbcha returned.

"So, what'd we miss?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto-kun beat that Kisame guy!" Bulma said to the four's surprise.

"Yeah, but Lee lost his battle against Jackie Chun!" Tenten said.

"That's to be expected, Jackie Chun is a skilled fighter. I doubt even I could beat him!" Guy said.

"And from the looks of things, Goku beat Naruto!" Dumbcha observed.

"Goku has won the match and moves on to face Jackie Chun in the final match! A 12 year old boy has just made it to the finals of the Martial arts tournament!" The announcer said.

"I've got to take my hat off to the kid! Win or lose, Goku's already made it to the history books!" Yamcha said.

"That was a good fight Goku, good luck in the final match!" Naruto said as he walked over to Goku.

"Thank you." Goku said.

"Goku, do you want to take a break before the battle or…?" The announcer asked, but he got cut off by Goku's and Naruto's rumbling stomachs and he said "I'll take that as a "yes"!"

Chapter preview

Naruto "Go, Goku. Beat that old fart!"

Goku "You sure seem to confuse yourself with him a lot, are you his brother?"

Jackie Chun "I've only used this technique once before. On your grandfather, Gohan-san!"

Announcer "Next time on Dragon Ball Shippuden: The final match, Goku vs Jackie Chun!"

Itachi "Get ready, as soon as Muten-Roshi has beaten Son Goku, that's when we make our move!"

Character status

Rock Lee: Power level: 65 (when he's opened the Seimon) 155

Techniques: Konoha Senpou, Kagebuyo, Omote renge, Konoha Reppu, Konoha Daisenpou, Suiken, Dainamikku entori, Konoha shofu, Ura Renge.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Jackie Chun: Power level: 150 (when he's opened the Kaimon) 180

Techniques: Zanzoken, Katon: Zukokku.

Weapons: none

Guy: Power level: 115 (when he's opened the Keimon) 294

Techniques: Konoha Senpou, Konoha Daisenpou, Dainamikku Entori, Daburu Dainamikku Entori, Dainamikku-Akushyon, Konoha Tsumuji Senpou, Konoha Reppu, Konoha Daisenko, Konoha Kaigansho, Konoha Goriki Senpou, Goken, Kuchiyose, Omote Renge, Ura Renge, Asakujaku.

Weapons: nunchaku, soshuga.

Itachi: Power level: 135 (while using the Sharingan) 140 (while using the Mangekyo) 145

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Katon: Goukakyo, Katon: Housenka, Katon: Housenka tsumabeni, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Suiton: Suiryudan, Suiton: suigadan, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan.

Yamcha: Power level: 60

Techniques: Rogafufuken, Rogafufuken sen, Katon: Rogafufuken, Doton: Doryuheki.

Weapons: none

Deidara: Power Level: 125

Techniques: Shi Wan, Nendo Bunshin, Doton: Moguragakure, Kibaku Nendo, Jibaku Bunshin.

Weapons: none

Kekkei Genkai: Bakuton.

Dumbcha: Power level: 60

Techniques: Rogafufuken, Rogafufuken sen, Shin Rogafufuken, Futon: Rogafufuken, Doton: Rogafufuken, Futon: Fuokamidan, Futon: Goufuokamidan.

Weapons: none

Sasori: Power level: 130

Techniques: unknown

Weapons: unknown

Goku: Power level: 87 (after the battle with Naruto) 90

Techniques: Kamehameha, Rock paper scissors, Suiton: Mizurappa, Omote Renge, Zanzoken.

Weapons: Power Pole.

Naruto: Power level: 85

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Kage Bunshin, Uzumaki Naruto rendan, Kuchiyose, Rasengan, Futon: Kamikaze, Kamehameha.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

**Goku:** Hope you liked it, especially the battle between me and Naruto.

**Naruto: **Yeah.

**Announcer: **Unfortunately, this'll be the last chap in 2 months since next week Kurama no Kyubi will be continuing writing Naruto: Path of Radiance.

**Dumbcha: **That baka! Who was it that gave him the idea to write 8 stories at once anyway?


End file.
